


Ella vino sobre mí como un rito sagrado

by Anaile20GH



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ela- Fictional character, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaile20GH/pseuds/Anaile20GH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eh, es un AU. Se toca ligeramente (y alegremente) algunos temas religiosos, más no es la intención de este fic. Básicamente la idea me vino a la mente escuchando "Only if for a night" de Florence and the Machine, y se puede decir que hay una pequeñísima similitud a la película "Ciudad de Ángeles".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic va dedicado a mi hermana Ferlily...ella es fanática de historias con personajes mitológicos. Y quiero agradecer enormemente a anonlytree, ya que ella me estuvo empujando (hasta que lo logró) a escribir esto y ha sido incondicional en la escritura de esta historia. Gracias querida, esta va para ti también.  
> “I have a smile  
> Stretched from ear to ear  
> To see you walking down the road” es un fragmento de la canción "I love you" de SARAH MCLACHLAN 
> 
> Nunca he estado en Liverpool (espero ir algun día) y no se nada empresas administradoras de seguros. Es mi primer intento de escribir una historia, pido disculpas por adelantado por los errores que puedan encontrar. El capitulo 2 esta en proceso, y espero publicarlo en un tiempo no mayor de 15 días. Y tengo el final, así que respiro hondo porque se para donde va esto. 
> 
> Los comentarios serán bienvenidos en un 1000%. A la final esto es para su disfrute y me gustaría saber lo que piensan. Tengo planes de llevarlo al inglés. 
> 
> Eh, disfrútenlo ;)

“a veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en lo absoluto y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante”…  
Oscar Wilde.

Chapter 1

Vida. Life. Vita. En estado puro y finito. Hermosa y contradictoria. A veces justa, otras no tanto y la mayoría de las veces nada justa en lo absoluto. A veces corta, a veces larga, pero finita. Finita. Un sinfín de oportunidades para quien lo crea así. Hay quienes deciden ser felices sin importar las vicisitudes que se les puedan presentar y hay otros que deciden ser miserables el resto de sus vidas porque alguna vez las cosas no salieron como esperaban, y aun así, cuando la vida les da una segunda oportunidad están tan ocupados en sentirse miserables que no la ven. _O no la quieren ver_.

Por siempre y para siempre son las impresiones que recoge Xabier sobre la vida, vista desde los humanos por supuesto. _Humanos_. Xabier cree que ellos no saben apreciar las facultades que les dio Ela. Demasiado generosa con ellos, piensa él. Y lo cree, cree que los humanos no tienen idea de lo inmensamente afortunados que son. El hecho de poder respirar, sentir el aire llenar sus pulmones, oler y saborear el café en las mañanas, comer, sentir el corazón palpitar como la máquina que es, sentir el roce de una caricia, calor, frío, sentir enojo, alegría, llorar, reír… _tener un motivo para sonreír_.

Emociones, sensaciones, cosas por las cuales Xabier estaría dispuesto a renunciar su inmortalidad, renunciar a sus dones, renunciar a ser protector y guía de aquellos que poseen el tesoro más grande del universo…vida. Ser humano, elegir… _elegir_. Los humanos son los seres vivos más fascinantes que Ela pudo crear. Hasta para ella misma son un misterio. Ella no puede predecir cómo cada quien va a actuar, o que decisiones van a tomar. Y esa fue su intención cuando los creó. Cuando ella diseñó la naturaleza, como ella planificó todo de tal manera que nada quedara al azar, que todo tuviera una razón de ser se preguntó ¿qué pasaría si dejo que algo fluya hacia un curso desconocido? ¿si pudiera elegir su destino, su propósito en este mundo? Y fue cuando creo a esa máquina perfectamente imperfecta, porque en la imperfección yace una belleza extraña que termina siendo cautivante.

_Somos ángeles Xabier…fuimos creados para proteger y guiar la raza humana. Para eso existimos. Ese es nuestro propósito_ …palabras que una y otra vez Mikel, su compañero, le dice. Ha sido el único ser al que Xabier le ha manifestado sus inquietudes. Como dirían los humanos, Mikel para Xabier es su amigo. Hay muchas cosas que los ángeles conocen, en teoría, por la cercanía con los humanos. A través de la lectura, el arte, la ciencia y el poder de entremezclarse sin ser vistos entre los vivos, los ángeles conocen y dominan bien la existencia del ser humano. Después de todo, tienen la capacidad y el don de escuchar sus pensamientos, sus miedos, sus deseos y ver sus manifestaciones de amor, odio, tristeza, alegría. Ela solo les dió el don de ver y escuchar, con eso es suficiente para cumplir su labor entre los vivos. Susurrar en los sueños de aquellos que se sienten perdidos, escuchar sus plegarias, peticiones. Sembrar esperanza, besar los párpados de aquellos que les toca el descanso eterno. Xabier siempre ha cumplido su misión, siempre ha sido un buen ciervo a Ela, pero, pero…mientras más escucha y mientras más ve, Xabier… quiere…desea ser humano. _Deseo_.  
Por supuesto Ela sabe lo que Xabier está empezando a ¿sentir?…y Xabier sabe que su creadora está consciente de su no tan repentino ¿deseo?... _¿por qué tu Xabier? ¿Por qué tú esta vez?_  
Y no puede evitarlo, no está en sus manos evitarlo y tampoco quiere hacerlo. Ela sabe que Xabier no va a renunciar a su existencia como ángel, aunque tarde o temprano, cuando pasan estos raros casos entre su grupo de servidores, donde alguno de ellos termina entre los humanos como _humano_ …generalmente siempre es por la misma razón.

***

_“I have a smile_   
_Stretched from ear to ear_   
_To see you walking down the road”_

 

_Definitivamente hoy no es mi día…_

Steven repite la frase “no es mi día” como un mantra. Desde que se despertó el hombre se convenció de que hoy iba a ser un día de mierda. Punto. Tan simple y sencillo. Por supuesto, ¿qué más iba a pensar una vez que colocó sus pies en la mojada alfombra gracias al tubo del lavabo que se rompió durante la noche y él por supuesto no se dió cuenta? La gracia pues le salió en casi 300 libras sin contar que ahora su cuarto tendrá el olor fresco a trapo mal lavado, ugh y que probablemente la gracia le saque quizás unas 300 libras más por lavar la alfombra. Stevie hace un check en su mente “Quitar alfombra antes de que termine quemándola” una vez que logra por fin salir de su apartamento y dirigirse a la parte más miserable de su vida…su jodido trabajo.

Steven Gerrard. Steven George Gerrard. Hombre, 32 años, 1.85 de estatura, ojos azules, cabello castaño claro. Posee una facultad para hacerse notar entre la pequeña masa de gente con la cual transita por las calles de Liverpool. Su ceño fruncido. Y es que parece que Steven siempre estuviera molesto… ¿con quién?, quien sabe, quizás con la vida misma. Steven estaba destinado a ser exitoso, a ser un héroe local. Ya a sus 13 años mostraba su genialidad en la cancha de fútbol. La vida en ese entonces le sonreía a Steven con la más brillante de sus sonrisas. A esa edad pertenecía a las inferiores del Liverpool FC, tenía una beca de estudio, era querido por sus compañeros de equipo y el fútbol se convirtió en la razón de su existencia. A sus 16 años, ya podía verse en Anfield, jugando en el primer equipo, haciendo goles y ganando partidos. Escuchar “You’ll never walk alone” coreada por más de 40000 voces y sentir sus vellos erizarse en todo su cuerpo con ese coro. La vida era dulce a sus 16 años. Hasta que solo bastó un instante y a Steven le fue arrebatado el motivo de sus días felices.  
Entonces, 17 años después, a 180º de lo que alguna vez visualizó en sus años adolescentes, Steven no es feliz. Hacer las cosas porque no tienes otra opción, porque la vida se tornó injusta y demonios, tener que hacer lo mínimo al menos para ser socialmente aceptado, Steven está convencido de que no es feliz y probablemente no lo sea. Al menos no en esta vida.

“Jamie, estaré en un rato, mi apartamento amaneció inundado, se rompió el tubo del lavabo, tuve que esperar al plomero que prácticamente me robó sin arma alguna, y de verdad necesito cafeína en mi sistema nervioso ahora, dame 30 min”- Steven se despide de su jefe –y amigo- Jamie Carragher y se dirige al café cercano a su oficina. Por supuesto, el tráfico no ayudó en nada y Steven estuvo atrapado casi 1 hora dentro de un taxi con un chofer de esos típicos que salen en la películas neoyorquinas, hindúes con turbante y con su música folclórica que no ayudaba en nada al sistema nervioso ya alterado del inglés, y si hablamos de estereotipos, _¿Por qué este día de mierda está empeñado en seguir siendo de mierda?_ Steven termina bajándose en frente del café cercano a su oficina, pagando la carrera más cara de su vida “en serio, hasta arruinado voy a terminar en este día” y se dirige a comprar su acostumbrado capuchino tipo americano, después de hacer, por supuesto, la fila de gente más larga hecha jamás, y entre la corbata que le está fastidiando, el maletín inservible que lleva y el capuchino americano el cual sostiene de manera insegura pero él no lo sabe ya que está lidiando con la corbata que lo está asfixiando, el maletín que cada día es más inútil para él…en minutos Steven está gritando, maldiciendo, realmente maldiciendo este día, cuando el capuchino americano termina impregnándose en sus pantalones grises y la crema chantilly viéndose literalmente hermosa en sus zapatos negros, brillantes, recién comprados.

Steven quiere llorar. Tirarse en el piso. Rendirse ante este día de mierda. Pero, pero, lo que termina saliendo es la carcajada de las carcajadas, la risa histérica y burlona del propio Steven, porque siente que no puede hacer más nada en ese momento. Solo reírse, reírse de este día de mierda. Sus ojos azules terminan brillando, y por momentos queda impreso en su rostro una sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes. En ese mismo instante, al otro lado de la calle, alguien lo ve. Alguien que se queda impávido, alguien que cree que lo que está presenciando en ese momento, la sonrisa en el rostro de ese hombre, sus brillantes ojos azules es algo que debería ver todos los días, porque en ese momento Xabier cree entender lo que los humanos llaman sentirse pleno, completo. Y no puede evitar sonreír también. Pocas han sido las cosas que en su infinita vida han hecho sonreír a Xabier. Y esta es la primera vez que desea con urgencia volver a sonreír bajo la misma causa.

***

-“Lo siento Señora, estaba estipulado así desde que firmó el contrato del servicio”.  
“Pero no es justo, dígame usted ¿para qué pago un seguro?”  
“Señora Graham, me disculpa pero no puedo hacer más nada. Cuando usted firmó el contrato de servicio allí decía que nosotros reembolsaríamos los gastos en exámenes médicos solo cuando se detectara una enfermedad o en el caso de presentar una patología, y ninguno de los dos casos afortunadamente para usted, se están presentando…”  
“En estos momentos no me considero tan afortunada si ni un centavo de las 450 libras que gaste va a ser reconocido. Quiero hablar con su superior. No me convence esto…necesito hablar con su superior…”  
“Señora, le puedo garantizar que lo que estoy diciendo en este momento lo va a escuchar de la boca de mi superior, no hay necesidad…”  
“QUE QUIERO HABLAR CON SU SUPERIOR.”  
“Si claro, diríjase al pasillo que esta al final y en la cuarta puerta a su izquierda está el Gerente, quizás él si pueda darle una respuesta más satisfactoria al respecto”

Steven no tiene tiempo para esto, en serio. El zombie gigante está a punto de comerse su última flor y necesita más soles para sembrar más flores y matar al maldito antes de que se meta en su casa y se coma los cerebros que encuentre allí. Este día ha sido el más productivo hasta ahora. Llegó hasta la etapa 20 de su juego de plantas y zombies, después de pasar casi dos horas reunido con el resto del personal y el Gerente General de la compañía de seguros discutiendo de…de…cosas que ni remotamente pudieran interesarle en lo más mínimo. No le importa. No le importa el hecho de que se están yendo clientes, que probablemente haya que hacer un recorte de personal (algunas veces Steven desea que le den una patada por el trasero y así acabar con esta miserable rutina) o que hay que diseñar estrategias de mercado para captar más clientes…bla, bla, bla…las palabras sonaban como eco en la cabeza de Steven. Él solo esperaba la conclusión de la reunión, poder volver a su oficina y seguir matando zombies (o jugando black Jack) y no prestarle mucha atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Pasada casi una hora, y después de una frustrante sesión donde no puede terminar a tiempo la batalla contra la horda de zombies que se comen todas sus flores guerreras, Jamie se acerca a su puesto un poco molesto y le reclama el hecho de que haya mandado a su oficina a la histérica señora.  
“Ella pidió que la mandara a la oficina de mi superior y eso fue lo que hice”  
“¿No la pudiste mandar al demonio y ya?”  
“¿Puedo hacer eso?”-responde Steven con una sonrisa burlona, viendo la pantalla de su monitor e inmediatamente después frunce el ceño porque perdió una vez más su vuelta número 20 en su batalla particular, y esto _ya se está volviendo personal_ , piensa el inglés.  
“No, realmente no puedes. ¿Y que tanto haces que ni siquiera me estas mirando a la cara…?”-Steven intenta apresuradamente cerrar la ventana en su monitor pero Jamie ya estaba muy cerca y pues, vió zombies y plantas y luego un no tan avergonzado Steven riéndose tímidamente.  
“En serio Stevie, en horas de trabajo…”  
“Ah vamos, como si hubiera mucho que hacer…”  
“Hay mucho que hacer…”  
“¿Ah si?...¿como qué?”  
“¿Acaso no estuviste en la reunión de esta mañana?”  
“Eh, claro, estaba al lado de ti…¿y?”  
“¿Y?...acaso no escuchaste a Brendan decir lo que está pasando y lo que podemos hacer para al menos preservar nuestro trabajo más tiempo…las cosas no están bien Steven”  
“Jamie, la verdad, me importa un comino…”  
“Al menos pudieras apreciar el hecho de que gracias a mi estas aquí y tratar de no hacerme quedar mal”  
“¿Y cuándo te he hecho quedar mal Jamie? Mi trabajo está al día, le sonrío a la recepcionista en las mañanas, asiento en las reuniones cuando todos lo hacen, ¿porque no vas a tu oficina y sigues en lo que estabas haciendo y me dejas distribuir las largas horas de este día en lo que me causa real placer hasta este momento?...”

Jamie está intentando recordar cuando fue la última vez que vió a Steven sonreír genuinamente y concluye que no le gusta ver a su amigo de esta manera. Cuando lo conoció en la secundaria, Steven era el chico más agradable, gracioso y amable, e inmediatamente se hicieron amigos. Han sido amigos desde entonces, y después del incidente, en aquel fatídico juego, Jamie ha presenciado como con el pasar de los años Steven se ha vuelto una persona amargada, sarcástica y solitaria. Si claro, ha tenido compañía de vez en vez pero nada lo suficientemente serio. Es más, en el momento que Steven detecta que la situación “sentimental” se está tornando muy rutinaria y formal para sus gustos, sin pensarlo dos veces termina cortando cualquier intento de “relación” y disfrutar (si a eso se le puede llamar disfrutar, reflexiona Jamie) de su solitaria vida.

Más tarde, cuando están tomándose su acostumbrada cerveza de las 7 antes de ir a casa, Jamie intenta por enésima vez apostar a un diálogo donde pueda hacer reflexionar a su amigo y hacerle comprender que quizás intentar tener finalmente una relación puede ayudarlo a sentirse mejor consigo mismo, con la vida misma.  
“No entiendo porque las personas se empeñan en dejar en manos de otro su felicidad Jay, simplemente no entiendo. Que cliché”.  
“Pero es que no se trata de eso…se trata de compartir tu vida con alguien que quiera hacerlo, que quiere estar contigo…”  
“Ugh aquí vamos, Jay bájale una ¿quieres? No me interesa una relación, no soy persona para las relaciones”  
“Sabes estar solo no debe ser sano en lo absoluto”.  
“¿Por qué dices que estoy solo? Te tengo a ti, mi familia está viva y los veo cada vez que quiero, a ti sencillamente parece imposible sacarte del panorama, ¿para que necesito más?...tengo lo que quiero, a los que necesito…estoy bien, en serio. Y si es por el sexo, pues siempre aparece un buen samaritano que está dispuesto a saciar necesidades sin pedir nada a cambio”, Stevie dice lo último guiñando el ojo a su buen amigo mientras sonríe y toma su cerveza. Jamie solo suspira, niega con su cabeza y prefiere seguir hablando de Liverpool FC, de como Jamie Jr. ya dice Dadda y de los senos de la coqueta camarera que le sonríe pícaramente en las mañanas cuando va a comprar su café, aun a sabiendas de que los senos no son precisamente del gusto de su amigo igualmente disfruta del profundo análisis que puede llegar hacer Steven sobre ellos, algunas veces resulta hilarante.

 

Xabier decide que Liverpool es su tipo de ciudad. Las grandes ciudades son fascinantes para él. Es abrumador ver hasta donde los humanos pueden llegar con su enorme capacidad de creación y las grandes ciudades son un ejemplo de esto. Sin embargo hay un extraño encanto en Liverpool por el que Xabier se siente apegado y siempre vuelve a ella. Una de las cosas que lo reconforta es ver que como la gente está genuinamente identificada con su ciudad, el orgullo que se les puede ver en el rostro cuando mencionan a los Beatles o al equipo de futbol local. Xabier piensa que los fanáticos de Liverpool son los más románticos y nobles que existen, así su equipo vaya perdiendo, cuando en momentos ni figuran entre los mejores de Europa, aun así van a los juegos cantan y están hasta el pitazo final, siempre las más de 40000 almas aupando, llorando o celebrando al unísono. Anfield es uno de los lugares de Liverpool en el que Xabier disfruta perderse entre la gente y vivir con ellos esos vibrantes 90 minutos.

“¿Por qué tan pensativo ángel?”- Xabier parece regresar de donde estaba y voltea a ver a su compañero que toma el asiento a su lado, frente a puerto de la ciudad.  
“Estaba meditando sobre algo que vi esta mañana”  
“¿Alguna conclusión?”  
“Quiero dejarme ver por alguien, quiero conocerlo, hablar con él”.  
Mikel no puede dejar de sorprenderse ante tal confesión y hacer la pregunta más sensata que se le puede ocurrir… “¿Cómo sabes que quieres hacer eso?”  
“Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en este hombre que vi esta mañana y en lo que sentí cuando lo vi y tengo curiosidad por él”.  
“¿Y que se supone que sentiste cuando lo viste?”  
“La urgencia de saber cómo alguien que puede sonreír de esa manera guarda en su interior tanta amargura. Algo lo perturba y quiero saber que es”.  
“¿Solo lo viste sonreír? ¿Eso es todo?”  
“Básicamente, también lo vi pelear con su corbata y botar su café encima de sus pantalones y zapatos, y su reacción fue reírse de su propia estupidez”. –Xabier recuerda la imagen vívidamente y no puede evitar sonreír, la exasperación en el pobre hombre era realmente graciosa. O al menos eso es lo que él cree.

Mikel se encuentra fascinado y un poco preocupado por la confesión de su amigo. Si bien es cierto que Mikel no está exento de alguna vez dejarse cautivar por los humanos y su particular forma de llevar la vida, él está más que claro cuál es su misión y sus intenciones son mantenerse apegado a eso. Xabier y Mikel son los ángeles en que más Ela confía. Su obediencia y dedicación la han sorprendido gratamente y si, son sus favoritos. Es un lujo que ella se puede permitir, después de todo sus servidores no están en la capacidad de sentir envidia, tener favoritos nunca será motivo para una guerra en su corte celestial.  
“Realmente quisiera poder entenderte Xabier, en serio. Estas hablando de algo que no puedo compartir tu punto de vista porque nunca he deseado ser uno de ellos. A diferencia de ti. Y eso creo que ha hecho que los comprendas más que yo”.  
“Quizás”.  
“¿Y cómo planeas abordar a este hombre?”. – Xabier voltea hacia Mikel y lo ve con una expresión de perplejidad. Mikel sonríe ante su cara y le pregunta – “¿acaso estabas pensando en llegar y decirle ey mi nombre es Xabier, soy un ángel y sabes quisiera preguntarte que te hace la vida miserable?”  
“No es mala idea ¿sabes?”  
“Es en serio Xabier”  
Xabier hace que suspira. Por supuesto que ha pensado en cómo abordar a este hombre, ha planeado unos cuantos escenarios de que debe decir y como, pero la incredulidad de los humanos en ciertas cosas hacen dudar a Xabier de cómo llevar a cabo esta misión. Sin embargo, la curiosidad puede más y los deseos de hacer algo porque este hombre tenga diferentes motivos para sonreír, son suficientes para que Xabier no le importe mucho las formalidades y simplemente dejar que las cosas fluyan naturalmente hacia el cauce que deba ser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me tomé menos tiempo del esperado y aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Antes de que lo lean, quiero aclarar que la opinión de cierto tema que se plantea en este cap. es mi visión sobre el mismo bajo la de los personajes. Pido disculpas por adelantado, mis intenciones no son ni criticar ni juzgar, es solo mi visión particular (y retorcida) del tema.  
> Agradezco el tiempo que se han tomado para leer estas líneas y son bienvenidos sus comentarios en un 2000% esta vez ;)  
> Espero lo disfruten...

Chapter 2

_“And with words unspoken_   
_A silent devotion_   
_I know you know what I mean_   
_And the end is unknown_   
_But I think I'm ready_   
_As long as you're with me”_

Steven está sentado en su oficina. Lastimosamente para él, está lidiando con unos gráficos que Jamie le ordenó revisar y por la fuerza suprema que todo lo hace posible, él sencillamente no puede entender lo que está en su monitor. No lo entiende. Steven se pregunta muchas veces porque no eligió estudiar otra cosa que no fuera Administración. Cuando medita sobre eso concluye que no es bueno para otra cosa sino para estar corriendo detrás de una pelota (o lo era) y eso ya quedo atrás. Estos son los momentos en los que Steven desea salir corriendo, de esta rutina, de esta vida, de esta miserable oficina. Pero…solamente cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez, respira hondo, suelta el aire y comienza de nuevo.

Sorpresivamente, Steven termina el análisis de los gráficos en tiempo récord.  Se puede decir que hasta satisfecho está, especialmente cuando Jamie le da una palmada en la espalda y le dice “¿ves? Sabía que podías hacerlo, no te lo hubiera pedido si creyera lo contrario”. Steven está agradecido por Jamie. A veces se culpa por ser un bastardo la mayoría del tiempo cuando Jamie solo lo que quiere es hacer el papel del buen amigo y aconsejarle. Realmente aprecia lo que él ha hecho a lo largo de los años de amistad que llevan, siempre ha estado allí para apoyarle y Steven está convencido que muchas cosas no las hubiera podido lograr sin el apoyo de Jamie.

Steven está inmerso en una discusión sobre Liverpool FC en un fórum, cuando siente que alguien se acerca a su oficina y realmente no quiere ser interrumpido cuando está mandando al demonio a fanáticos del United. Antipáticamente le dice a la persona que está parado en frente de su escritorio “para reclamos diríjase al final del pasillo, cuarta puerta a la izquierda” sin desviar la vista de su monitor.

“Hola Steven.” Steven ahora sí desvía su mirada (y atención) hacia la particular voz masculina que lo saluda, gentilmente. _Y lo que ve, a quien ve_. Steven no tiene identificador en su escritorio porque no le interesa que las personas sepan su nombre, sobre todo si son clientes que están molestos porque no han recibido algún reembolso en el tiempo prometido (lo cual es frecuente) y el carnet, no acostumbra llevarlo tampoco, por lo cual resulta ser algo sorpresivo que éste…éste hombre que está sentándose en su silla, sepa cómo se llama. Steven puede jurar por su vida misma que se acordaría de este hombre si realmente lo llegó a conocer, sería un completo idiota si no pudiera recordarlo. Porque _dios mío_ Steven no puede evitar pensar que este hombre es lo más cautivante que ha visto jamás. Su mirada es tan intensa que Steven inmediatamente se sonroja y cuando finalmente recuerda como respirar y hablar, tartamudeando le pregunta “Dis...Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?”

“No exactamente, al menos tu no a mí, pero yo te conozco”.

“¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es eso de que me conoces y yo no a tí?”

“Porque es mi trabajo conocerte Steven”.

Steven no acaba de entender lo que ha dicho este hombre. De hecho no está entendiendo nada, empezando que quiere realmente saber cómo es posible que éste monumento de ser viviente tenga conocimiento de su existencia. Por unos momentos solo hay cruces de miradas, las de él son de total escrutinio, mientras que la del misterioso y elegante caballero conservan una certeza y seguridad pasmosa. Y una seducción hacia la serenidad…

“¿Sabes? Realmente tienes que aceptar que el penal fue justo. Rooney no se lanzó a propósito. El central de tu equipo, el tatuado, si dejo su pierna con toda la intención de hacerlo caer. Así que puedes dejar de llamarlo versión grasienta de Greg Louganis”.

Steven se queda helado. Literalmente, eso lo acaba de escribir hace minutos ¿Cómo es posible?...

“¿Es esto algún tipo de broma?”

“No estoy bromeando Steven. _Y puedes dejar de estar a la defensiva, no pienso hacerte daño”_ Steven está escuchando la voz de este hombre, pero no ve sus labios moverse. “ _Está bien, relájate, no te pongas nervioso, confía en mí_ ” Allí está otra vez la voz de este hombre, está en su cabeza. Steven está entrando en pánico, porque esto es raro… _muy raro_ piensa él.

“Por supuesto que es raro, entiendo totalmente tu reacción pero por favor solo escúchame”.

“Ok, ya esto se está tornando muy bizarro y  no me está gustando para nada. ¿Quién dem-?”

_“Por favor Steven, solo cálmate…mírame”_ Steven escucha al misterioso hombre y lo ve. Ve a sus ojos y de repente Steven siente una calma que lo invade, su respiración se torna más rítmica, y sus hombros se relajan.

“Eso, así es. Mi nombre es Xabier, Steven y es un placer conocerte, al menos formalmente”. Steven pestañea, comienza a detallar a este caballero, lleva una camisa azul celeste, conjunto de traje negro al igual que su sobretodo, su cabello esta peinado perfectamente, barba algo pelirroja que lo hace lucir realmente distinguido, y hay un aura que envuelve a este hombre que Steven no puede definir, su rostro se ilumina de una manera que no alcanza a-

“En realidad debemos lucir lo más parecido a ustedes, la ropa no la elegí yo. Quien lo hizo tiene un gusto exquisito ¿no crees?”

“¿Quién te la eligió?”

“Mi jefa”

“¿Tu jefa?”

“¿Será posible que puedas salir por un momento y caminar conmigo?” –Steven no desvía su mirada de Xabier y aunque comienza a dudar de cumplir su petición, su instinto le dice que quizás no sea mala idea, y además, no necesita segundas invitaciones para dejar la oficina, especialmente si alguien como este encantador y extraño caballero se lo pide. “Por favor…”  Steven se levanta de su asiento y le dice al misterioso hombre “primero debo decirle a mi superior que voy a ausentarme, ¿puedes esperar afuera?” Xabier asiente y se dirige hacia la salida del establecimiento. Steven afloja su corbata porque siente que se está ahogando, respira hondo y mientras camina a la oficina de Jamie está tratando de procesar lo que aconteció hace minutos. Y para su sorpresa concluye que no todos los días tiene la fortuna de que situaciones de índole paranormal se presenten en su monótona rutina, y sería una tontería dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber cómo demonios pudo escuchar la voz del hombre con nombre extraño en su cabeza “ _la mierda ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?_ ”.

Cuando Steven sale del edificio, Xabier está parado del otro lado de la calle, viendo hacia él. Le sonríe, y Steven se queda inmóvil por unos segundos antes de cruzar la calle. Cuando llega a su lado, Xabier extiende su mano y le dice “¿es la manera apropiada de presentarse no? Darse las manos…” Steven duda por un breve momento y levanta su mirada. Xabier lo está viendo y su rostro tiene plasmado la afirmación de que puede confiar en él, que sus intenciones no guardan malicia alguna. Steven toma su mano y le parece curioso que esté cálida, en este ambiente tan frío no es usual que se tengan cálidas manos. Xabier extiende aún más su sonrisa y cuando Steven suelta su mano, ambos comienzan a caminar hacia el final de la calle doblando hacia la esquina.

Steven y Xabier están sentados en un banco de una pequeña plaza. Es media tarde y hay unos pequeños jugando mientras sus madres los vigilan sentadas charlando amigablemente. “¿Sabes? me agradan los lugares concurridos, me gusta ver a las personas en su mundo particular, sumidas en sus pensamientos, cada uno de ustedes tiene una historia que contar”. Xabier suelta las palabras que resuenan en los oídos de Steven. Le parece curioso que habla de _las personas_ como si fueran algo diferente de él, como si no perteneciera al medio. “¿Cuál es tu historia?” Steven pregunta, queriendo saber porque decidió dejar su oficina en medio del horario laboral para venir a una plaza y acompañar a un clarividente increíblemente guapo confesando su extraño gusto que pudiera definir como voyerista. “Mi historia… ¿esa es la manera política de preguntarme qué demonios soy?” “Ok… ¿Qué demonios eres?” Xabier sonríe “Si, soy algo diferente a ti, y a todas estas personas, en general”. “¿En serio? No me digas, pensé que aterrorizar a los demás hablándoles telepáticamente estaba de moda. ¿Eres un ilusionista? ¿De esos que se ven en la televisión y hacen shows en las Vegas?”  “No, no soy un ilusionista. Y pido disculpas si te asusté, solo quería llamar tu atención. Estabas muy concentrado en tu…discusión”. Steven sonríe, realmente estaba algo exaltado ante la marea de comentarios que estaba recibiendo por su apreciación sobre Wayne Rooney. “Antes que nada quiero decirte que mis intenciones no son asustarte o hacerte sentir incómodo, por muy contradictorio que eso te pueda parecer. Quizás deba empezar por decirte que te vi el otro día, saliendo del café, cuando derramaste tu capuchino encima de tus pantalones era obvio que estabas molesto, más sin embargo te las ingeniaste para hacer parecer que nada de lo que te estaba pasando te importaba y te reíste. Eso captó mi atención. Es difícil de creer que lo que causó que tu rostro se iluminara de esa manera era molestia”. Steven pestañea y fija su mirada en la de Xabier, una vez más tratando de encontrar sentido en lo está pasando. Lo más extraño es que Steven debería estar preocupado, quizás asustado, pero lo que siente es una enorme curiosidad y cierta ansiedad generada por la presencia de Xabier. Demasiadas cosas vienen a su mente pero ninguna parece ser lo suficientemente cercana a un comportamiento lógico o esperado ante esta situación (quizás llamar a la policía, o salir corriendo de allí después de mandarlo al diablo) pero Steven percibe la genuinidad en cada una de las palabras y miradas de este psíquico y decide dejarse llevar por los acontecimientos de esta curiosa y particular tarde.  “¿Sabes? Me estás dando todas las razones posibles para denunciarte como acosador ante la policía y mantenerte a 30 metros alejado de mi”. “Oh, pero no lo vas a hacer, lo sé. Porque al igual que yo estás intrigado y en tu caso las ganas de saber cómo pude adivinar lo que estabas escribiendo en tu computadora hace momentos te están carcomiendo, así como puedo escuchar lo que piensas en este momento”. Steven mira con perplejidad a Xabier mientras él le responde en silencio con una sonrisa, levantándose del banco. “¿Adónde vas?” “Me verás pronto Steven, creo que debes regresar a tu trabajo. Aunque no quieras, sabes que debes hacerlo. Jamie se está preguntando dónde estás, creo que en estos momentos está necesitando de tu presencia”. Xabier por unos instantes refleja cierta preocupación en su rostro, pero desaparece antes de sonreír amablemente a Steven y caminar en sentido contrario del extrañado Scouser.

Steven contrariado y perplejo por los acontecimientos sucedidos en su extraña tarde, regresa a su oficina poco antes de la hora de salida. Se dirige hacia donde está Jamie para hacer acto de presencia, y cuando llega es recibido por la imagen de su amigo parado frente a la ventana, sus manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en la puesta de sol que se refleja ante él. Steven toca la puerta para llamar la atención de su amigo y cuando este voltea, sus ojos están llorosos. Es evidente que Jamie ha estado llorando y Steven puede notar el esfuerzo que hace su amigo para mantener la compostura mientras trata de sonreír y bromea con un “pensé que dijiste que no ibas a tardar mucho”. Steven, que no es un hombre paciente, sobre todo cuando ve que las  personas que le importan están teniendo momentos difíciles, va directo al grano “¿Otra recaída?” Jamie, con cara de derrota asiente. “¿Está en el hospital?” “Sí. Nicola me llamó hace 20 min de allí. Van a operarlo otra vez. El tumor ha vuelto a aparecer y esta vez está más grande. Lo operan hoy mismo, Nicola me dice que el doctor aseveró que hay riesgos importantes y que debemos estar preparados”. Steven cierra los ojos y maldice en voz baja. El padre de Jamie es como un segundo padre para él y desde el primer día que se supo de la enfermedad, Steven ha estado presente como uno más de la familia. Por lo que en estos momentos el sentimiento de derrota que invade a Jamie, lo alcanza a él también. Sin embargo, Steven muestra su lado optimista y tratando de levantar el ánimo de su amigo le dice que no haga caso a los doctores y que todo saldrá bien como la primera vez. “No se Stevie, quisiera creer eso, pero esos últimos dos meses sabes que ya no ha estado igual. Su salud ha venido empeorando y-” “Ah, deja de fastidiar y vamos moviendo el trasero. Tenemos que ir al hospital”. Steven empieza a sonar fastidiado y Jamie ve esto como señal para hacer la voluntad del impaciente hombre y seguirlo al hospital.

Steven está en su apartamento después de una larga y complicada noche en el hospital con Jamie y su familia. La satisfacción que guarda es que la larga espera resultó en una operación exitosa, dentro de las dificultades presentadas durante la misma. Afortunadamente es fin de semana, y no tiene que pararse temprano para cumplir con las tediosas 8 horas reglamentarias de su día en el trabajo. El cansancio que siente raya en lo obsceno, y mientras esta desvistiéndose en su habitación en lo único que piensa es en una ducha caliente, comerse lo que queda de comida china en el refrigerador y dormir por 24 horas seguidas si es posible. Mientras está en la ducha, Steven está haciendo un recuento de su largo día. Su mente reproduce detalle a detalle todo lo acontecido con el misterioso psíquico, y mientras el agua caliente cae en su cabello, dibujando líneas en su cuello y espalda, la mirada de Xabier, su sonrisa, la serenidad que transmitía comienzan a llenar sus pensamientos y Steven abre los ojos, siente el agua relajar los músculos de su cuello, hay una sensación de calidez en su cuerpo y, entre eso y las imágenes que están viniendo a su mente comienzan a generar cierto efecto que se está manifestando como pequeños espasmos que se dirigen hacia - y lo más sensato que se le ocurre hacer es abrir la manija del agua fría porque para ser sinceros, alguna actividad de índole sexual no está entre la lista de prioridades del exhausto –más allá de exhausto- Steven.

Siguiendo con su plan particular, Steven se dirige a la cocina vestido con su ropa de cama. Abre el refrigerador para sacar su deliciosa cena – sobras de comida china lo considera deliciosa para momentos como este- y mientras se sirve jugo de naranja en un vaso, cree escuchar un ruido. Cuando cierra la puerta del refrigerador, Xabier está parado junto a la cocina a escasos metros de él y lo que se escucha luego es el ruido del vaso de vidrio rompiéndose en un montón de pedazos después de impactarse contra la pared y el grito “¡¡QUE COÑO..!!” que retumba en todo el apartamento.

“¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? Ahora si voy a llamar a la policía…”

“Steven cálmate-”

 “No me digas que me calme, como piensas que voy a calmarme si estás en mi casa, ¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?”. Steven está tan alarmado que siente su corazón latir a 1000 por hora y hay una mezcla de rabia y nerviosismo que está bloqueando su juicio, llevándolo a un estado de shock.

“Si te relajas, por favor, te diré todo. Prométeme que no vas a seguir asustado, quiero escucharte respirar tranquilamente. ¿Puedes hacer eso Steven?”. No sabe si es por la manera en cómo le está hablando o la calma con que lo está viendo pero sea lo que sea, Xabier está haciendo que Steven vaya cediendo a sus deseos, y Steven luego de unos minutos de silencio rompe a reír y se lleva las manos a la cara.

“¿Cómo demonios logras hacer eso?...en serio, ¿Qué o quién eres?”.

“¿Nos podemos sentar?”

“No. Prefiero estar parado realmente. Ahora responde ¿Qué eres?”

Xabier comienza a acercarse a Steven y este da unos pasos atrás, haciendo evidente que si está algo calmado en estos momentos, no quiere decir que no esté atento ante cualquier movimiento del extraño hombre. Esto hace que Xabier se retracte, y mantenga la distancia entre él y Steven.

“Antes de responderte, quisiera hacerte yo una pregunta Steven…¿crees en ángeles?”.

“¿Ángeles?”

“Si, ángeles…al menos así ustedes nos llaman”.

“¿Estás queriendo decirme que eres un ángel?”. Steven no cree las palabras que salen de su boca.

“Eres un hombre bastante escéptico Steven. Si te respondo que sí, no vas a creerme…sin embargo, ¿Qué te parece si demuestro que no soy precisamente humano haciendo algo que si logre convencerte? Digamos, como un truco”.  Xabier sonríe y esto enerva un poco la sangre del inglés, aunque no sabe porque.

“¿Algo como qué? Has mostrado ser bastante extraño para mis gustos y obviamente hay algo en ti que es retorcido, pero si quieres demostrar que evidentemente no eres normal, ya más de lo que lo has demostrado, hazlo, no te voy a detener”. Steven apenas termina de decir lo que estaba diciendo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Xabier desaparece ante él, dejándolo boquiabierto.

“Cuando Ela decidió crearnos…” Steven empieza a escuchar la voz de Xabier y empieza a voltear a todos los lados, fallando en su intento de verlo. El muy bastardo ahora es invisible “lo hizo con la intención de ser protectores de los humanos, sus guías, sembrarles esperanza cuando sienten todo perdido y cosas así”…Steven escucha atentamente las palabras de Xabier que resuenan en toda la cocina. Es como si estuviera en todos lados “Algunas veces nos escuchan, otras no tanto, pero en líneas generales, ustedes tienden en momentos difíciles apegarse al último recurso que les queda cuando han hecho todo lo posible que está en sus manos para lograr remediarlo”

“¿A qué te refieres con apegarse al último recurso?”

“Fe.” Xabier reaparece detrás de Steven y este voltea a verlo “Cuando ustedes no pueden hacer más, terminan llamando desesperados a una fuerza superior para que los ayude…aun cuando muchos de ustedes duden de su existencia, siempre terminan pidiendo un milagro a eso que está allí. Los que no creen en ella, terminan invocándola, esperando que los salve, que acabe con sus sufrimientos. Y aunque no es Ela, ni nosotros los que hacemos algo por ello, cuando todo sale bien terminan agradeciendo y comienzan a ser creyentes de esa fuerza superior en las diferentes versiones que ustedes han hecho de ella”.

“Cuando hablas de Ela, ¿te refieres a…Dios?”

“Ah, sí. Ustedes la llaman Dios, nosotros Ela. Pero básicamente estamos hablando de lo mismo aquí”.

“¿Dios es un ella?”. Steven pregunta, y no puede dejar de pensar en la cara que debe tener en este momento, tratando de digerir todo lo dicho por Xabier.

“Al menos cuando ella nos habla, escuchamos una voz femenina”.

“¿Dios es un ella?...Ela, ella.” Steven está lentamente procesando todo lo que está pasando en su cocina. No se siente cansado, el sueño ya no lo está agobiando y está intentando recordar las clases de catequesis que recibió de chico y en lo jodidamente equivocado (aparentemente) que está el mundo con respecto a su visión de…de…Dios.

“Ah bueno, eso puede explicar entonces muchas cosas ahora”. Steven suelta las palabras con un poco de veneno en ellas y Xabier nota la ironía en lo dicho por el inglés “Es más fácil creer que por como suceden las cosas, por lo caprichoso que puede tornarse todo, tiene que ser obra de _ella_ y no un _él_ ”. Xabier hurga en la tumultuosa mente de Steven, y amargos recuerdos empiezan a llegar a los ojos del ángel, y este lamenta una vez más la mala costumbre de los humanos de culpar a otro de sus tragedias.

“Su versión de un Dios masculino no es tampoco muy alentadora ¿no?... ¿quieres hacer una revisión de su Dios guerrerista y misógino del antiguo testamento? ¿Y no hablemos del cuan buen padre es si dejo a su hijo a merced del enemigo y lo dejó morir para demostrar, lo que sea que tenía que demostrar?”. Steven se ríe ante esto, y vuelve a tomar otro vaso para servirse un poco de jugo de naranja, toma asiento en la mesa de su cocina y añade al ejercicio teológico al que está siendo sometido ahora “Déjame decirte que nunca he sido muy religioso, y me importa un comino la visión retorcida de las religiones sobre la vida. Suficientes problemas han originado en el mundo. Pero dudo que tú hayas venido a mi casa para predicar sobre tú Ela, y por cierto, ¿no se supone que los ángeles tienes alas y el cabello rubio? Aunque la pinta que tienes no luce nada mal. Prefiero el sobretodo que las alas para ser honesto”. Xabier elige sentarse frente a Steven, mientras éste toma un sorbo de su vaso.

“Las alas, nunca las entendimos. Así como nunca entendimos porque nos pusieron a vivir en las nubes, cuando en realidad estamos en todos lados. Ustedes no tienen límites en su imaginación, eso es fascinante. Los considero fascinantes, todo sobre ustedes. Admiro lo que han logrado hasta ahora, admiro hasta sus propias contradicciones, ustedes son la cúspide de lo que Ela ha podido crear”. Steven, ahora empieza a escuchar y tomar con más seriedad el asunto. “Te elegí para que seas tú quien pueda responder a todas mis preguntas. Quiero saber a través de ti lo que es ser humano”. Steven quien no sale de su estupor por todo lo que Xabier ha dicho, se queda viendo fijamente al curioso ángel y cuando empieza a subir el vaso hacia su boca, lo detiene a mitad de camino “Elegiste a la persona menos indicada ángel, mi vida no es muy emocionante que digamos. Al menos que quieras la versión sarcástica de ella, creo que debes buscar a otro conejillo de indias para tu raro experimento”.

“Creo que no, estás hablando con alguien que responde las plegarias de muchos Steven, he aprendido también el significado de fe”.

“Ahhh, que dulce de tu parte…de verdad, casi me conmueves, pero ¿Por qué no vas a tener fe en otro y me dejas en paz? Muchas Gracias”.

“¿Por qué no lo intentas? Sé que también sientes curiosidad por mí, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos ¿sabes?”.

“Eso es bastante bizarro, siento que invades mi privacidad ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?”

“¿Aceptas entonces mi propuesta?”

“Eres bastante impaciente para ser un ángel Xabi”

“Mi nombre es Xabier”

“Xabier es demasiado formal, si quieres entrar en confianza aquí prefiero llamarte Xabi. Vaya pomposa es tu Ela… _Xabier_ ” Xabier… _Xabi_ …sonríe a Steven y mientras dice “Gracias” Steven vuelve abrir su boca “Si vamos a hacer esto, debemos establecer unas reglas aquí…no te aparezcas otra vez así, ni te desaparezcas a la nada, es un poco difícil lidiar con eso. No vuelvas a hablarme telepáticamente ni sigas escuchando mis pensamientos ¿puedes hacer eso?” Xabi asiente, aunque nunca va a querer dejar de escuchar lo que puede pensar Steven, prefiere no llevar la contraria en eso. “Está bien, te prometo que cumpliré tus peticiones”. Steven se da media vuelta y mientras se dirige a su habitación le dice a Xabi “No dudo ahora en que Dios sea mujer, si todos son como tú tiene buen gusto la muy cínica. Vaya harén se gasta” Xabi sonríe, y se aleja satisfecho por haber logrado convencer a su escéptico conejillo de indias de hacerlo participe en su raro experimento. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And with words unspoken  
> A silent devotion  
> I know you know what I mean  
> And the end is unknown  
> But I think I'm ready  
> As long as you're with me” es un fragmento de la canción "Angel" de The XX.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto comenzó bajo la idea que no fueran más de 3 capítulos...ahora ni se. Pero creo que dos más y damos por concluida esta historia. Sin embargo, prefiero no decir más. Como siempre, espero lo disfruten, sus comentarios son bienvenidos en un 3000 % y agradezco a ferlily1987 por ser, digamos un beta y no una neo-versión de mi profesora de castellano de segundo año de bachillerato...<3
> 
> Querida, no tienes idea del terror que siento al saber que tengo que escribir...that dream O.o

_“Ya lo sabía lo sospechaba desde el primer día_

_Me lo temía que en tus brazos yo me quemaría_

_Y sabía que de pronto todo  cambiaría_

_Y otra vida empezaría”_

 

“Que aguafiestas”

“Tiene razones para haber decidido no darnos esos privilegios”

“Aun así…aguafiestas. ¿Sabes lo impensable que es no saborear un buen café? ¿O no poder oler un buen perfume?”

“Estoy convencido de que ella no quiere que sus leales servidores se vean tentados a desviar su atención hacia los pequeños placeres de la vida”.

“Mmmm…suena razonable. Es menos complicado para ustedes, supongo”.

“Eso no quiere decir que no queramos saber que se sentiría poder hacer todo lo que ustedes hacen”.

“Bueno, el café es definitivamente una de las mejores cosas que podemos tener. Siempre es agradable oler un buen perfume en el cuello de alguien…y sentir calor en las mañanas invernales”.

“No sabía que podías ser así de elocuente Steven…ahora rimas”.

“Estoy pasando demasiado tiempo contigo”.

“Me agrada pasar el tiempo contigo, eres buena compañía cuando te propones serlo”.

“Tú tampoco eres aburrido”.

 

Así han sido las últimas tres semanas en la vida de Steven. Después del trabajo, casi siempre va a caminar con Xabi al puerto de la ciudad, o se sientan en una plaza y llenan sus tardes con diálogos donde cada uno da a conocer facetas de su vida. Obviamente Xabi tiene mucho más que decir que Steven, por lo cual la mayoría del tiempo el inglés se dedica a escuchar al ángel cuentacuentos y confirma (en su mayoría) lo aprendido en las clases de historia a lo largo de su vida…con algunas excepciones claro está.

Estas son las cosas que Xabi sabe de Steven: a) le encanta el café. Steven no puede pasar un día sin beber al menos 5 tazas de café. Preferiblemente con leche y dos cucharaditas de azúcar, b) no le gustan los perros, aún no entiende porque, c) está obsesionado con la limpieza y el orden. La palabra desorden pierde total sentido en el mundo de Steven, d) Ama a Liverpool, no existe otro lugar en el mundo en donde pudiera pasar los años de su vida, e) Es noble e incondicional para las personas que son cercanas a él.

Las cosas que Steven sabe gracias a Xabi; a) Dios existe y es mujer (Xabi es evidencia de eso, se dice a sí mismo, _duh es obvio_ ), b) los ángeles solo poseen dos de los cinco sentidos conocidos por Steven, y él aún no puede digerir esa información porque no puede dejar de pensar cómo sería besar a este ángel en particular y que él pueda sentirlo, c) no existe ni cielo ni infierno…¿e _ntonces qué sentido tiene cumplir los 10 mandamientos?…_ para lo cual Xabi no tiene respuesta alguna, d) el renacimiento es la mejor época en la historia humana según Xabi y Steven piensa que eso es súper, e) Los ángeles tienen manos cálidas y huelen como el viento, f) Al estar cerca de ellos es inevitable sentir paz.

Pero lo que más le ha agradado a Steven de todo esto, es que disfruta de la compañía de su nuevo…nuevo… “amigo” es la palabra que cabe por lógica aquí. Xabi es su amigo, su curioso amigo que siempre está observando cada minúsculo movimiento que él hace, como si estuviera estudiándolo, que le pregunta cómo se siente el sol en la piel, o que le describa el sabor del chocolate o como es el olor de una rosa. O porque cuando se está triste se tiende a llorar y que es estar triste. O que es estar feliz. Cosas que Steven jamás se ha preguntado porque para él es natural saberlas, aunque cuando es sometido al cuestionario ya esquematizado por el ángel, le es difícil responder a todas esas interrogantes. Así que ve como un reto tratar de responder a preguntas como _¿Por qué la gente arruga la cara cuando prueban el limón?, ¿Por qué ustedes toman hasta perder el conocimiento?, ¿Si saben que fumar hace daño, porque lo hacen?..._ preguntas que en la mayoría de las ocasiones Steven responde: “estas cuestionando sobre la naturaleza humana a un humano, ni siquiera nosotros podemos explicar nuestro comportamiento ¿En serio, qué estaba pensando tu Ela cuando nos creó?”. Xabi tampoco sabe que responder a eso. Porque es verdad, ¿Qué estaba pensando Ela cuando los creó? _“Ellos son la incógnita de mi ecuación Xabier, ¿no es suficiente con verlos crecer, evolucionar y crear?”._ Xabi concluye que su creadora es una romántica empedernida con una fe ciega en su máximo logro. Es irónico ver como los terrenales debaten la razón de su existencia entre la creación divina y el producto de una reacción química, cuando esa fuerza que los empuja era tras era parece caprichosa en sus motivos de no darle atisbos del “porque estamos aquí” y simplemente regodearse en los brillantes instantes que le pueden ofrecer.

 

Steven está con Jamie y el resto de sus amigos en el bar. Para variar, Jamie y Glen están hablando de fútbol mientras Steven escucha a Joe hablar de las desavenencias de él y su esposa sobre qué color deben elegir para pintar el cuarto del bebé que viene en camino. Steven está absorto pero no precisamente en la retahíla de palabras que Joe está soltando por su boca, sino en sus memorias, sobre todo las que tienen que ver con Xabi. Aparentemente, Steven está volviendo un hábito no dejar de pensar en Xabi. Ni siquiera en este momento que decidió aceptar la invitación de Jamie después de casi dos semanas de “porque ahora ya no vas al bar como antes, ¿acaso estás saliendo con alguien y no me has dicho?” y antes de que Jamie empiece a hurgar en los motivos del porque Steven ya no comparte tanto con él y sus amigos como antes, esta noche decidió aceptar la invitación de su insistente amigo y así también variar un poco la rutina en que se ha visto sumido en las últimas semanas. Rutina que no ha sido de su desagrado, todo lo contrario, es el momento del día que Steven más añora. Xabi siempre está allí, al otro lado de la calle, esperando por él mientras sale de la oficina después de las 5, y cuando lo ve, le sonríe cálidamente y Steven le responde con una sonrisa. Xabi es una biblioteca andante y Steven se deja fascinar por todo lo que Xabi pueda decir. Más allá de eso, Steven se deja fascinar por todo lo que Xabi pueda ofrecer. Sus miradas, su sonrisa, la expresión que tiene cuando está escuchando pacientemente lo que dice (y no dice) el inglés. Todo lo que tiene que ver con el ángel, está cautivando a Steven y eso poco a poco se está tornando en un motivo de preocupación para el escurridizo hombre.

“Entonces ¿amarillo o blanco”

“¿Perdón?”

“¿Amarillo o blanco Steven? ¿No estabas escuchando lo que estaba diciendo?”

“Por amor a Dios Joe” Un fastidiado Glen se queja de la cantaleta de su amigo, como si es el sitio y el momento de hablar de cosas que tengan que ver con los colores apropiados para el cuarto de un infante.

“Si Joe, por una vez, ya deja de mencionar al pequeño que aún no ha nacido”

“No sabemos si aún es pequeño o pequeña-”

“Siiiiii, siiiii, que ya sabemos…” agrega Jamie “¿porque mejor no vamos y jugamos billar un rato, a ver si así hacemos que de una vez por todas dejes de hablar de colores pasteles y modelos de cunas?”

“¿De acuerdo Steven?” Glen le pregunta a su amigo que parece estar algo ido, como lo ha estado casi todo el tiempo que tiene allí con ellos.

“¿Eh? Ah sí claro, vamos, denme la oportunidad de patearles el trasero como la última vez”.

“Eso desearías cabrón”. Jamie responde con desdén a su creído amigo y con eso, Steven tiene suficiente aliciente para demostrar que no bromea cuando dice que va a patear traseros cuando de billar se trata.

 

 

“Hasta que por fin se te ve ángel, te has vuelto difícil de encontrar”. Mikel sonríe al ver a su compañero sentado en el banco de una plaza, la noche cayendo sobre ellos.

“No es verdad, sabes dónde estoy y que estoy haciendo”. Xabi responde en un tono que Mikel no consigue definir si es fastidio o culpa, como si le estuviera recriminando el hecho de que ya no está en el panorama como antes.

“No quiero molestarte Xabier, solo bromeaba. Y sí, estoy al tanto de saber dónde estás y que estás haciendo. Y con quien pasas ahora tu tiempo”. Xabi dirige su mirada a Mikel que lo está viendo y sospecha de manera acertada qué está pasando por la mente de su amigo, y con un gesto de resignación Xabi comienza a confesar mientras Mikel se sienta a su lado, lo que está causando cierto malestar en el buen ángel “No quiero dejar de verlo, se siente bien estar con él. Se siente bien saber qué piensa de mí. Y ahora ya no puedo dejar de pensar en él y en lo mucho que necesito saber siempre que pasa por su mente cuando no estoy con él”.

“Si lo que he aprendido en todo este tiempo me hace estar en lo correcto, creo Xabier que te estás encariñando con él. Y sospecho que él también está desarrollando fuertes sentimientos hacia ti. Y eso, dado lo que eres es completamente absurdo. Creo que debes meditar cuáles son tus intenciones sobre esto, porque estás perdiendo la noción de qué eres Xabier. No eres como él.”

“Me dices algo que ya sé Mikel, no estas agregando nada nuevo”.

“Sé que lo sabes, pero creo que hace falta que lo escuches…debes poner un límite antes de que sea demasiado tarde”.

“No quiero y ese es el problema. No quiero poner límites-”

“¿Aprendiendo a ser egoísta Xabier? Estas asimilando muy bien el comportamiento humano querido compañero”.

Xabi cree que está avergonzado. Lo concluye por la manera en que no puede, después de lo dicho por Mikel, mirarlo a los ojos.

“Tienes razón, creo que estoy siendo egoísta. No es justo para él”.

“Ni para ti Xabier. Pero sabes lo que es correcto y lo que no. Por eso, sé qué harás lo que es debido cuando te toque hacerlo.”

Xabi voltea su mirada a la fuente de la plaza. El agua que sale de ella refleja la luz de los postes que la iluminan y los dos ángeles se quedan en silencio, escuchando el sonido del agua y dejando que la noche apacigüe los pensamientos (y sentimientos) que Xabi guarda en su infinita memoria.

 

 

Steven no puede dejar de ver el reloj en su muñeca. Impacientemente, está contando los minutos que faltan para que sean las 5. Han pasado 3 días desde la última vez que vio a Xabi y hoy tiene la esperanza de verlo. Aunque le parece extraño que su amigo el ángel no lo haya visitado a su apartamento, o lo haya estado esperando en la acera opuesta a la puerta de su edificio, Steven no quiere pensar mucho al respecto. Aun así, se ha preguntado si la última vez que se vieron dijo algo inapropiado, _o pensé algo inapropiado._ Es difícil para él, guardar sus pensamientos en la zona más recóndita de su cerebro mientras está con Xabi. A veces piensa _al demonio, soy humano él no podría esperar menos,_ pero Steven hace lo mejor que puede y evita dejar escapar los monólogos que él elabora de cuanto le gustaría poder…de que le gustaría hacer…cosas que se reserva y deja fluir luego, cuando el ángel no está. Steven está convencido de que si bien no existe infierno, Ela podría considerar crear uno exclusivamente para él solo para torturarlo, porque si supiera lo que ha sido esta última semana en la vertiginosa mente del inglés, todo lo que ha podido imaginarse con el angelical Xabi, si, ella podría literalmente freírlo por el resto de la eternidad.

Cuando el reloj marca las 5, Steven está tomando su chaqueta del espaldar de su silla y se dirige a la salida del edificio. Cuando está saliendo del mismo, su estómago se sobresalta cuando en definitiva Xabi no está allí esperándolo. La decepción que siente lo inunda por completo y suspirando comienza a caminar con dirección a su casa, con un nudo en su estómago.

 

Steven llega a su apartamento. De repente se siente muy cansado y lo único que quiere es ver televisión hasta quedarse dormido. Después de tomar una ducha y vestirse con sus pijamas, Steven va a la cocina y comienza a prepararse un café. Cuando está por llenar su taza con el preciado líquido, suena el timbre. Steven se sobresalta un poco y lo atribuye a que le parece extraño que toquen su timbre a esta hora de la tarde. Mientras se dirige a la puerta, está haciendo un repaso mental de las posibles personas que pudieran estar tocando en este momento. Piensa que puede ser el conserje, o la vecina que quiere pedirle algo seguramente, pero cuando abre la puerta sin ver al ojo mágico, la sensación de alivio que luego lo arropa al ver a Xabi parado frente a él dibuja una expresión en su rostro que no pasa desapercibida para él ángel.

“Lo siento, he estado algo ocupado estos últimos días”.

“¿Ocupado? ¿Qué tantas almas en pena tienes por iluminar ángel?”.

“Infinitas”.

“Pensé que yo era una misión que tomaba todo tu tiempo”.

“No podemos ser exclusivos Steven, tampoco eres tan importante. El mundo está lleno de cínicos refunfuñones y no nos damos abasto. Así que, deja de creer que eres lo suficientemente digno de reservar un mensajero celestial solo para ti”.

“Estas pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo”.

“No lo suficiente parece”. Steven se muestra relajado y encantado de tener a Xabi otra vez cerca de él, y no puede dejar de sonreír. Deja al ángel entrar a su apartamento, y este ya familiarizado con la morada del inglés, se dirige hacia donde la mayoría de las veces deciden pasar las horas haciéndose compañía el uno al otro.  “Ahora, solo pregúntate que diría tu Ela si te escuchara hablar así _Xabier_ …” “Lo aprobaría, créeme”.

 

“Voy a hacerte una pregunta que creo que no te hecho”.

“Dispara”.

“¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?”

“¿Lo que más me gusta hacer?”

“Si… ¿Qué no puedes dejar de hacer siempre? O casi siempre”

Stevie y Xabi están sentados en la mesa de la cocina. El humo que sale de la taza de café que Steven tiene en su mano se esparce en forma de rizos en el aire. Steven sonríe antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza y luego, cuando la coloca sobre la mesa, le pregunta a Xabi “sabes, vamos a variar esto un poco. Deja que yo te pregunte a ti ¿Qué es lo que no puedes dejar de hacer siempre Xabi?”. Es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose que Steven le hace una  pregunta de esa naturaleza a Xabi, lo cual lo agarra de sorpresa. Xabi piensa por un momento que responder y después de unos minutos, comienza a elaborar su respuesta. “Me gusta ver la sonrisa de los bebés cuando nos ven y escucharlos, siempre quieren jugar. Me gusta ver como se desaparecen mis pies en la arena cuando estoy en la playa, trato de imaginar que se debe sentir hundir los pies en la arena mojada, sentir el sol en el rostro. Me gusta escuchar en vivo la música clásica, es hermosa. Me gusta verte sonreír. Verte así, es difícil creer que algo mal esté pasando en tu vida”. A esto último, Steven se queda inmóvil en donde está sentado, mirando fijamente a Xabi. “¿Por qué dejas que un momento te atormente por el resto de tu vida Steven? ¿Por qué prefieres sentirte miserable todo el tiempo, cuando puedes elegir hacer algo brillante con tu vida?”.

Steven, quien siempre tiene algo que decir, por primera vez siente que no tiene respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo “El asunto es Xabi, que si estaba en mis planes ser alguien brillante, tenía las posibilidades de hacer la diferencia. Pero algo decidió que no iba a ser así. Y me quitó las posibilidades de tener todo lo que quería tener, de ser lo único que quería ser”.

“No es culpa de nadie que te haya pasado lo que te pasó. No existe eso que ustedes llaman destino. Solo existe causalidad y consecuencia”.

“No te pongas filosófico conmigo Xabi. He tenido de eso suficiente hasta ahora. Llámalo como quieras llamarlo pero pude tenerlo todo y no fue así. Ahora mi vida es lo que es porque tuve que aceptar algo que nunca quise, que nunca contemplé. Lo siento, pero si esto es un intento de hacerme sentir optimista sobre MI vida, gracias, guarda los pompones y anima a otro que si quiera comprar tu mala versión de Dr. Phill”.

“Tú eliges Steven. No tienes que conformarte. Lo que pasó fue lamentable. Y tienes razón, era una oportunidad pero no la única. No tienes que lamentarte por el resto de tu vida sobre lo que pasó, o sentir ira. Cada minuto que he estado contigo me convenzo de que esto va más allá de ese momento. No puedes cerrarte de esa manera, no puedes estar todo el tiempo a la defensiva. Tienes mucho que dar y recibir a cambio Steven. Todos a tu alrededor saben lo que eres y todos te adoran. No te amarres a lo que pudo ser y piensa en lo que puedes hacer”.

Steven suelta una amarga carcajada y mirando con desdén a Xabi suelta de su boca “¿Por qué eliges decirme esto ahora?”. Xabi responde lo único que viene a su mente “Porque ese es mi trabajo, para eso existo. Ilumina el camino de aquellos que se sientan perdidos, ese es nuestro lema” “Nunca pedí eso, Xabi. Como te podrás haber dado cuenta, no soy precisamente un hombre de fe, acepto lo que hay y punto. Muy a mi pesar, pero lo acepto”. Xabi se siente algo frustrado por todo esto y Steven empieza a notar un cambio en el siempre sereno y apacible ángel. “Es cierto Steven, solo se ha escuchado de ti palabras llenas de rabia y lamentos. Pero yo veo que eres más que eso. Sabes bien que puedo ver más de los que otros ven, y aun así todos coincidimos en el punto de que mereces más de lo que tú mismo estas dispuesto a ofrecerte”. Xabi se acerca a Steven y por un momento duda en tomar su mano, pero es Steven quien toma la suya y con pesar, mira a Xabi directamente a sus ojos “Si hay algo que puedo lamentar ahora, es que tú seas quien eres y no puedas sentir que te estoy tocando”. Xabi solo se deja consumir por lo que Steven piensa mientras toma su mano. Y Steven sabe que es la única manera de que Xabi pueda entender que es ser tocado por alguien que se desea, mientras lleva la mano del ángel a su mejilla, mientras lo acerca hacia él y lo toma en sus brazos, mientras Xabi instintivamente y escuchando los latidos y la respiración de Steven lo abraza. La calidez que Xabi emana envuelve por completo los sentidos de Steven y de repente la necesidad de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos nubla su mente, hasta que el repique del teléfono lo trae de vuelta a una realidad que está próxima a tornarse amarga. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ya lo sabía lo sospechaba desde el primer día  
> Me lo temía que en tus brazos yo me quemaría  
> Y sabía que de pronto todo cambiaría  
> Y otra vida empezaría”
> 
> Es un fragmento de la canción "Cuando tus ojos me miran" de Franco de Vita.  
> Sappy, lo sé O.o


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough* La gripe aun hace estragos en mí...  
> Uhm, este capítulo es especial por dos cosas: la escena que encontrarán en la primera parte fue una de las primeras que escribí y la segunda cosa que acotar es que digamos que hay un cumplimiento parcial de una petición no oficial. 
> 
> Ahí te va esta querida
> 
> :*
> 
> PD: Gracias Fer por ser mi beta... <3

_Only if for a night_

 

La lluvia cae junto a la noche sobre la ciudad. Steven piensa que el clima va acorde con los acontecimientos que se están desencadenando en este momento. Mientras va en el taxi que se dirige hacia el hospital donde Jamie y su familia están esperando lo que ya parece inevitable,   Steven está aterrado. Aterrado por haber escuchado la voz quebradiza de su amigo a través del teléfono diciéndole que su padre cayó en estado comatoso, aterrado porque minutos antes de la llamada estuvo a nada de besar a Xabi… _Xabi_ , la mente de Steven se llena de imágenes del ángel, su mirada mientras se inclinaba hacia él, su ojos fijos sobre los suyos, esperándolo. Steven podría jurar que Xabi estaba deseando ese beso y eso es algo confuso, porque los ángeles no pueden sentir. _Xabi no lo puede sentir_. Pero aun así, lo quería. En ese fugaz instante, antes de que repicara el teléfono, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, las palabras sobraban porque todo estaba dicho en los ojos del ángel. _Deseo_. Steven quiere creer que es su imaginación, porque se supone que los mensajeros celestiales carecen de necesidades, y necesidad fue lo que percibió Steven en Xabi. Y estuvo tan cerca de posar sus labios en los suyos, de acariciar su lengua con la suya. Y es cruel, Steven piensa que todo esto cruel, por lo que él está sintiendo por Xabi y eso no puede ser, por la expresión en su rostro implorando ese beso y no lo pueda sentir. Tan putamente injusto, _así como lo es todo ahora,_ Steven cae en cuenta hacia dónde va, hacia lo que va a conseguir y comienza a recordar que hace momentos atrás, mientras escuchaba la voz entrecortada de su amigo, Xabi no dejaba de verlo, pero esta vez la que aparecía dibujado en el rostro del ángel sembró desesperanza en Steven, porque Xabi sabe cuál será el desenlace de esta ahora amarga noche y basta con solo la idea de ver a su mejor amigo sumido en el dolor para que Steven comience a sentir el suyo.

***

Apenas Steven cortó la llamada de Jamie, Xabi ya no estaba en el apartamento. Solo un instante le tomó para estar en el hospital, un sitio donde ha estado innumerables veces, en innumerables lugares del mundo, solo que ahora está como un espectador y no como un mensajero. Se encuentra en la habitación del padre de Jamie y se siente invasor, siente que no debería estar allí, al menos no como lo está ahora. Jamie está sentado a los pies de su padre, mientras su esposa y hermano están parados a su lado, y Xabi comienza a escuchar las plegarias de todos ellos y como se amarran a la esperanza de que en cualquier momento el viejo abrirá los ojos. Solo el beep de la máquina es lo que hace ruido en la habitación. Xabi percibe que Steven está cerca y momentos después, cuando lo ve entrar a la habitación, agitado y con ojos llorosos, dirigiéndose a Jamie y fundiéndose con él en un abrazo, con la determinación de tomar ese dolor y alejarlo de su amigo, en ese momento lo que es una situación de rutina para el ángel se convierte en algo que desesperadamente no quiere que esté pasando y comienza a amarrarse a esa esperanza vana, uniéndose en silencio a los que están con él en la habitación, esperando un milagro.

***

Steven detesta la idea de ver a sus seres amados morir. La mezcla de furia, frustración y tristeza consumen al inglés en este momento y su mente no concibe la idea de que tarde o temprano esto le podría pasar a él. Aunque tratándose de Jamie, Steven siente también que está perdiendo un padre y no soporta esto. No lo soporta. Si fuera su padre, él seguramente estaría del otro lado de la puerta negando y maldiciendo este momento. Otros pudieran pensar que es egoísta de su parte, porque todos pasan por eso alguna vez en sus vidas, pero Steven se aferra tanto a los suyos que dejarlos ir, que lo dejen a él es totalmente inadmisible a su entendimiento. Jamie ha estado resignándose a la idea durante las últimas semanas de que su padre en cualquier momento deja de vivir y Steven todo lo que ha hecho es decirle que deje de ser tonto, que su padre es un guerrero, que luchará por seguir respirando y que todo estará bien. Pero estando ahora allí, viendo como una máquina respira por él, Steven se siente derrotado. Quiere salir corriendo, no seguir viendo esto. Cuando ve a su amigo, tan estoico, tan preparado, Steven no puede sentir más admiración por él y no puede dejar de pensar _cuan cobarde eres Gerrard_.

***

 

Los beep de la máquina están cesando poco a poco. En cualquier momento deja de sonar. Nadie se ha movido de la habitación, ni siquiera Xabi. Jamie sigue a los pies de su padre, tocando las sábanas que arropan las piernas del moribundo viejo. Nicola, su esposa, tiene una mano apoyada en su hombro frenando las lágrimas que insisten en caer de sus ojos, su hermano está sentado junto a Steven, ambos con la mirada perdida en el rostro del viejo. Xabi ve a Steven voltear hacia donde está el, fijando sus ojos en el extremo de la habitación, suspirando, negando, desesperado. Sabe que no hace bien dejarse ver por Steven en este momento, pero cuando lo hace, la presencia del ángel devuelve la serenidad y cordura que él necesita. Una pequeña sonrisa intenta dibujarse en el rostro del inglés mientras Xabi le regala una. Steven baja su cabeza y cierra los ojos, y en sus mejillas corren lágrimas que no cesan en caer. _“No dejes que se vaya”_ Xabi escucha en su mente la voz de Steven repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez, _“Por favor_ ”. Y en ese instante, Xabi lo siente. Lo ve venir.  Tan hermoso como él, tan cálido como él. Mikel se acerca al cuerpo moribundo del viejo, coloca una mano en la frente y se inclina a besar los párpados mientras el último beep de la máquina suena en la callada habitación. Los sollozos de Jamie se confunden con los de su hermano mientras se abrazan con Nicola y Steven esconde su rostro en sus manos. Mikel dirige su mirada hacia su compañero, a su amigo, y Xabi solo puede describir como lamento lo que expresa el rostro del ángel. Y mientras lo ve alejarse, lo ve desaparecer así como apareció, la pena toma cada fibra de su existencia, se siente impotente al ver a Steven abrazar a su amigo mientras llora en silencio. Comienza a entender que es perder a alguien querido, comienza a entender que es el dolor… _Lo siento Steven, lo siento tanto…_ palabras que resuenan en la mente de Steven… _Lo siento_.

 

Son casi las 4 de la mañana cuando Steven abre la puerta de su apartamento. Decir que está exhausto es redundante, pero lo que menos quiere Steven es descansar. No cuando Xabi está acompañándolo. Steven quiere una explicación, no le importa parecer infantil, pero el necesita saber.

Los dos están sentados en la mesa de la cocina, una taza de café en medio de ellos, la mirada del ángel sobre el rostro del inglés.

“Pregúntame Steven”

“Sabes muy bien lo que quiero saber Xabi”

“Quiero que me lo preguntes”

“¿Qué pasó en esa habitación? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros después de…?”

“Mueres. Eso es lo que pasa. Dejas de ser, tu cuerpo no funciona más y ya no puedes estar aquí en la forma en que fuiste concebido”.

“¿En la forma que fuimos concebidos?”

“Empiezas a formar parte de todo. Eres energía y la energía no se destruye, solo se transforma… ¿no es eso lo que la física dice?”

“Nunca fui bueno en física, para ser honesto”.

“Lo sé…”

“Había otro como tú allí, ¿cierto?”. Steven no paso por alto lo concentrado y alerta que estuvo Xabi por un momento en la larga noche. Era como si algo estaba pasando y solo él era espectador. “Sí. Había otro como yo en la habitación”.

“¿Y qué hizo?…me refiero, ¿Qué hacen ustedes?”

“Estamos presente en el último aliento, y les damos la bienvenida a la eternidad…”

“Que jodidamente elocuente sonó eso”.

“Muchas jodidas gracias”. Steven sonríe y Xabi cree que nunca tendrá suficiente de esa sonrisa, aun cuando esté dibujada con un dejo de tristeza.

“Una vez robamos el carro del padre de Jamie y nos quedamos sin gasolina. No teníamos suficiente dinero para llenar el tanque y tuvimos que llamar a su casa, rato después su viejo llegó con la grúa. Jamie estaba resignado a ser castigado de por vida y yo me imaginaba que iba a estar sin tocar un balón de fútbol durante un mes. Pero cuando el viejo se bajó de la grúa estaba sonriente, y nos dijo que la próxima vez nos aseguráramos de revisar si había suficiente combustible para una vuelta limpia a casa. Después le pregunté a Jamie porque demonios su padre no nos asesinó ese día y me contó que para él fue una revelación enterarse que su viejo le hizo lo mismo al suyo y que no veía ningún sentido en castigarlo cuando vio en nuestras caras lo absolutamente cagados de terror estábamos. Además había tenido una buena tarde jugando cartas, unas libras adicionales en su bolsillo y no iba a dejar que nada arruinara su buen humor, ni siquiera el papanatas de su hijo y su amigo jugando a ser rebelde sin causa por una tarde. Igual tuvimos que sacrificar unas cuantas mesadas para pagar la grúa y la pintura nueva del carro. Pero así era él, no dejaba que nada ni nadie le perturbara y siempre estaba sonriente”.

“Él te quería como un hijo también”. Steven escucha las palabras del ángel y se deja reconfortar por ellas. Su voz pausada y melodiosa es como una cálida brisa que lo arropa y le devuelve algo de tranquilidad, la que necesita para sobrellevar este amargo momento.

“Deberías descansar Steven. Necesitas dormir.”

“No creo que pueda”. Los ojos de Steven reflejan más que cansancio, pero está tan abrumado por todo lo que pasó y su mente no deja de reproducir las imágenes de todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ese momento y Xabi sabe que es una excusa para no dejarlo solo, la oportunidad de acompañarlo un rato más es tan tentadora. Steven tampoco quiere que él se vaya, ¿Por qué negarle su compañía?

“Puedo quedarme si lo deseas. Hasta que te quedes dormido. Lo necesitas”.

Xabi toma la mano de Steven y lo lleva hasta su habitación. Steven comienza a quitarse la ropa ignorando la presencia del ángel allí con él. Si pudiera ruborizarse, Xabi tendría una sombra colorada en sus pómulos, sobre todo en el momento en que Steven comienza a quitarse la camisa. Los músculos de su espalda y brazos se mueven rítmicamente y Xabi no puede desviar su mirada del cuerpo del inglés. El cuarto solo se encuentra iluminado por la lámpara de mesa y Xabi agradece calladamente que la luz no sea suficiente como para que Steven pueda verlo y se dé cuenta que él está perdido en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando Steven está cubierto por las sábanas en su cama, extiende su mano hacia el lado vacío de la misma, mirando a Xabi, invitándolo a que se una a él. El ángel decide aceptar la invitación y se acuesta a su lado, los dos viéndose de frente, ojos fijos uno en el otro. No hay necesidad de hablar cuando todo lo pueden decir a través de sus ojos. Y aunque Xabi puede escuchar lo que Steven quiere decir antes de hacerlo, la intensidad de su mirada es suficiente para que el inglés entienda las cosas que no salen de su boca. Los dos se quedan así por un rato, Xabi escuchando la respiración tranquila de Steven. De repente el inglés se acerca al cuerpo de ángel, lo toma de la cintura y lo acerca a él, hundiendo su cara en el cálido cuello. Su piel es tan suave, tan tibia y su olor es inconfundible, es tan reconfortante tenerlo allí a su lado que no quiere soltarlo. Nunca.

“Tu piel es suave. Y eres cálido” Steven describe las sensaciones que reciben las palmas de sus manos mientras recorren el cuello y se dirigen hacia el lado interno de la camisa celeste que Xabi lleva puesta. La desabotona hasta que tiene acceso al pecho del ángel y deja su mano reposar allí. Sube sus ojos y Xabi que siguió cada minúsculo movimiento que hacía lo ve atento, esperando, con la misma mirada que tenía antes de la fatídica llamada. Steven toma su cara en sus manos y se acerca hasta que sus labios están sobre los suyos y es exactamente lo mismo que su piel, suaves y delicados, cálidos. Xabi se queda inmóvil, tratando de concentrarse en la respiración, en los latidos del corazón de Steven y las impresiones que recoge de su mente. Aunque no lo puede sentir (y literalmente eso lo está desesperando) intenta imaginarse las sensaciones mientras cierra sus ojos. Se deja embriagar por los sonidos de la ahora agitada respiración del inglés y los latidos más fuertes y rápidos de su corazón. Es un indicio de lo que esto está causando en Steven y lo que Xabi puede hacer es dejarse llevar por lo único que puede tomar de este íntimo momento.

 

Cuando Steven despierta se da cuenta que está solo. Luego se da cuenta que es casi la 1 de la tarde y realmente le puede importar menos, cuando siente que ha despertado de un descanso de 4 días seguidos. La vitalidad que siente en su cuerpo, como si se hubiese renovado, impregnan satisfacción en todo su ser. Mientras se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño Steven recuerda el compromiso que tiene con Jamie y su familia en los actos velatorios de su padre. Comienza a prepararse para su largo día pero tiene el vívido recuerdo de su momento con Xabi. No puede dejar de pensar en lo intoxicante que puede ser la boca del ángel. No solo su boca, su piel, su mirada, su olor, su voz…absolutamente todo lo que tiene que ver con Xabi es total y completamente intoxicante. Steven quiere golpear su cabeza contra la pared de la ducha porque por el amor de…de… _él no es humano, es un puto ángel…UN PUTO ÁNGEL._ Steven concluye que está total y completamente jodido. Sobre todo cuando empieza a masturbarse pensando en el mensajero celestial, cuando siente su orgasmo venir con la imagen de Xabi en su cama, a su lado, en sus brazos. _Jodido para el coño…y al infierno vas a parar en serio_ , Steven se ríe de sus propios pensamientos mientras trata de llevar su respiración a niveles normales, mientras el agua de la ducha cae sobre su piel, lavando un poco la vergüenza que emana de su cuerpo.

***

 

El muelle de Liverpool se hermoso bajo los rayos del sol. Una imagen poco común en esta ciudad gracias al clima con que casi siempre está. Gris es el color con que Xabi asocia el clima de Liverpool, aunque ahora la imagen que reposa en sus ojos parece de postal. Xabi está sonriendo, Mikel lo nota. Han pasado dos semanas desde que se vieron en el Hospital y no se habían visto hasta ahora. Xabi comenzaba a extrañarlo y Mikel también aunque prefiere no reconocerlo.

“¿No se ve hermosa esta ciudad cuando el sol la baña con sus rayos?”

“Te ves diferente Xabier”

“¿Qué tan diferente?” Xabi pregunta curioso

“No sabría decirlo. Pero ciertamente te ves algo diferente. ¿Cómo está Steven?”

“Está mejor. Igual que Jamie. Steven ha estado con él todo el tiempo y ambos están aceptando la idea de que él ya no está. No es fácil ¿sabes?”

“Me puedo imaginar que no. Y tú también has estado allí para Steven, para él ha sido un alivio ¿no?”. Xabi no pasa por alto el tono algo pícaro con que Mikel dice lo último y teme preguntar porque hace énfasis en eso de esa manera.

“Ela me ha soltado datos interesantes sobre ti y tu tiempo con el humano. Casi que te tiene en observación especial todo el tiempo”.

“Me pregunto si ella querrá que yo sepa que estoy bajo su vigilancia”.

“No me lo hubiera dicho si quisiera que no lo supieras. ¿No crees?”

“No creo que esté haciendo algo incorrecto.”

“Y ella está casi segura de que tú sabes que lo que estás haciendo no tiene por qué catalogarse de _incorrecto_. Nadie te está juzgando Xabier. No actúes a la defensiva”.

“No lo estoy haciendo”.

Mikel sonríe; esa sonrisa deja entrever que él sabe más de lo que Xabi cree que sabe.

“Tienes razón. Esta ciudad se ve diferente bajo los rayos del sol. Aunque su tono gris no me desagrada y así sigue siendo bella, es una belleza melancólica. En cambio la luz le da otro tipo de vida, es como si sonriera y es un regocijo verla así. Ojala pudiera ser así todo el tiempo”. Mikel se aleja y mientras lo hace se voltea y mira a su amigo, sonriéndole en la distancia y dejándolo perplejo.

***

  

“Creí que no cocinabas”

“No lo hago. Pero me encantan las panquecas y soy UN genio haciéndolas”.

“¿Quién lo dice aparte de ti?”

“Todos quienes las han probado. Me han dicho que jamás han comido en su vida panquecas como las mías”.  Steven lo dice con orgullo mientras vacía en el bol la harina y comienza a mezclarla con los huevos y la leche que colocó previamente.

“No sé porque creo que no debo sentir arrepentimiento por nunca poder probar tus panquecas”

“¿No confías en lo que te estoy diciendo? Eso no es muy angelical Xabi”.

“El otro día dejaste quemar tus tostadas. Y esto se ve más complicado que un par de tostadas”.

“Estaba distraído, gracias a ti por cierto. Fue tu culpa, no debes discutir conmigo sobre fútbol sobre todo si sabes que tengo la razón”.

“Mea culpa”.

“Demonios que sí”. Steven sonríe mientras coloca la mezcla en el sartén, quedando en forma de un casi perfecto círculo. Minutos después la panqueca ya cocida se ve muy parecida a la que aparece en la foto del empaque de harina, perfectamente dorada, perfectamente redonda.

“Uh, pues se ve muy parecida a esa. Buen trabajo Martha Stewart”.

“¿Con quién te la estás pasando últimamente?”…

 

***

 

Xabi cree que si pudiera respirar, si pudiera sentir el aire llenar sus pulmones, nada de eso estaría pasando en este momento. Perdería la capacidad de inhalar, de hecho, ha perdido la capacidad hasta de moverse, solo está concentrado en las imágenes que llegan a su mente. Sus ojos no pueden estar más abiertos y sus manos sujetan fuertemente el borde del gavetero donde se encuentra apoyado. Su mirada está fija en un intranquilo Steven que se mueve en su cama producto del sueño que está teniendo. Sueño que Xabi puede ver, tan vívidamente como lo puede estar viendo Steven en su estado inconsciente. El pecho del inglés sube y baja rápidamente y el sudor se asoma en su frente, en su rostro, en su cuello. De vez en cuando un suave quejido se escapa de sus labios y Xabi puede ver como sujeta fuertemente las sábanas de su cama. Por más que haya escuchado sus pensamientos, Xabi jamás había visto algo como lo que está viendo ahora en la mente de Steven. Jamás habría podido imaginarse de la manera en que ahora lo está proyectando, gimiendo, jadeando, sudando, mordiendo su cuello mientras lo siente dentro, Steven tomando fuertemente sus caderas mientras lame su mandíbula, mientras muerde sus labios, la mirada llena de lujuria cuando posa sus ojos azules sobre los suyos. Y verse desesperado, arañando la espalda del inglés, casi gritando de placer cuando parece llegar a un punto sin retorno, sus manos tomando el cabello de Steven, jalándolo hacia si, en un intento desesperado de besarlo mientras Steven gime de placer en su boca se vuelve demasiado para seguir soportando. Xabi tiene que desaparecer. En primera instancia no debió haber estado allí pero no puede evitar querer estar todo el tiempo con Steven y ahora está viviendo las consecuencias de invadir las noches del inglés. No puede procesar objetivamente que demonios acaba de pasar, la razón ya no tiene cabida en la mente de Xabi y no puede parar las imágenes que una y otra vez se empeñan en regresar. La ansiedad está ahogando al paciente ángel y ahora más que nunca el deseo lo está consumiendo a niveles que lo asustan. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, nada más queda un capítulo...NO LO PUEDO CREER!! :(  
> Disfruten...comentarios 10000% bienvenidos.  
> :*

_“I need no soft lights to enchant me_   
_If you'll only grant me the right_   
_To hold you ever so tight_   
_And to feel in the night the nearness of you”_

 

La mañana se presenta fría y lluviosa mientras Steven está en la cafetería comprando su capuchino americano. El sitio está más lleno que de costumbre, obviamente la calidad del clima ha influido en el repentino aglomeramiento de citadinos en el lugar. Steven tiene su mente en cualquier lado menos en el tiempo presente, ignorando por completo el bullicio de la gente. El café que pasa por su garganta es un aliciente para aminorar el frío por la ausencia del sol y la presencia de la incesante lluvia. Steven sonríe, en una repentina salida de su trance mental recuerda a Xabi decir que una de las cosas que le agrada de la ciudad es que no pierde su magia, aún cuando la lluvia quisiera darle ese toque melancólico, ella se impone y la toma como suya, haciéndola parte de su identidad. Steven siempre tiene algo que decir cuando Xabi tiende a soltar sus líneas llenas de elocuencia y profundidad; pero eso no quiere decir que le desagrada en lo absoluto. El adora escuchar a Xabi siendo elocuente y adora escucharlo profanando como él, o quizás más cuando Steven logra sacarlo de su siempre estado paciente y calmado. Y también adora verlo sentado en la mesa de su cocina observando cómo prepara su desayuno o simplemente escuchándolo hablar. Comenzó a adorarlo un poco más cuando sintió sus labios y saboreó su boca, y en esta lluviosa mañana mientras toma su café, Steven llega a la conclusión de que está completamente enamorado de un ser mitológico (para él sigue siendo así) y eso lo hace sentir absoluta y completamente fuera de sí. “Esto es de locos” piensa Steven. Y si a eso se le agrega que podría decirse que es primera vez en su vida que siente algo profundo o significativo por alguien (o por algo, cualquier cosa) es de flipar ya. No quiere decir que Steven nunca haya sentido cariño por alguien. Pero es eso, cariño…no amor, si a eso se le puede llamar amor. Steven nunca ha pensado en el amor como algo ajeno a él o que hay que salir a buscarlo, no, él tiene su propia definición de amor, aún cuando le sea difícil explicar qué demonios significaría en su mundo. Pero sospecha que si cada minuto que Xabi pasa con él, son minutos que el espera ansioso, como un niño su fiesta de cumpleaños y con la promesa de Buzz Lightyear de animador, el cree que está enamorado. Cuando Jamie, que lo conoce más que nadie y desconoce de la existencia del ángel, aún así sospecha altamente que la sonrisa ahora más frecuente en el rostro de su amigo viene dada por factores como “¿estás en drogas o finalmente conociste a alguien?”, o que ver a Xabi en sus sueños, como anoche (y Steven quiere meterse debajo de la tierra y no salir, porque siente que es motivo suficiente para que el resto de su vida sea juzgado por la dueña y señora de la verdad) totalmente entregado a él, luciendo más hermoso que de costumbre todo sonrojado, brillante por el sudor y desesperado pidiendo más de lo que Steven puede dar, no hay más nada que decir que si, “he perdido la razón y estoy completamente loco por algo imposible”. Y no tiene idea de cómo ver a los ojos del ángel sin que esas imágenes vuelvan a su mente, nada más al recordarlas se llena de vergüenza…e impotencia. Más de impotencia que otra cosa porque sabe que nunca va a poder ser, Xabi nunca estará en sus brazos de esa manera y eso lo hace sentir enojado, frustrado  y contrariado. Y no sabe qué hacer con todo eso.

“¿Steven?” Jamie llama la atención de su amigo que estaba concentrado en el monitor de su PC viendo…nada.

“¿Qué pasa Jamie?” Steven quien no había despegado su mirada del monitor se da cuenta que Jamie está acompañado por Brendan y rápidamente se levanta de su silla, un  poco apenado por la manera poco amable en la que se dirigió a su amigo.

“Steven, Brendan quiere comentarte algo que vió en el reporte que entregaste hace días atrás”.

“Si, Steven, las recomendaciones que hiciste sobre las estrategias de mercado que podemos adoptar llamo la atención del comité operativo y queremos escuchar más sobre ellas. ¿Podrías hacer una presentación para el viernes? Concretaremos una reunión con el comité para que puedas exponerlas. Si los convences, sería tu proyecto”.

“Ah, ok. Está bien, prepararé la información y con gusto se las expondré”.

“Buen trabajo por cierto, creo que podremos considerar un cambio de área, vemos que tienes habilidad para la Gestión de Mercadeo y justamente esa es nuestra debilidad. Si todo sale bien el viernes, considera que puedes estar en poco tiempo en otro departamento”.

“Eh…bueno, no quisiera dejar a Jamie solo en la gerencia-”

“Tonterías. Le dije a Brendan que aprobaría totalmente el cambio. Ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí y creo que puedes aportar más en otra área, donde puedas tener más chances de demostrar tus potencialidades. Así que por mí no tienes por qué preocuparte.”

“Gracias Jamie, y gracias Señor Rodgers por esta oportunidad”.

“Por favor, llámame Brendan y no tienes porque agradecerme. Te estaremos esperando Steven”. Brendan se retira hacia su oficina y Steven le lanza una mirada a Jamie llena de curiosidad y mientras se sienta de nuevo en su silla, Jamie le sonríe “Me canse de verte matando zombies y creo que es de verdad una excelente oportunidad para ti. Están realmente interesados en tu propuesta”.

“No sé si esto llegó en el mejor momento para serte honesto”. Steven suelta un suspiro y deja caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, pegándola del teclado de su computadora.

“Stevie, ¿qué está sucediendo contigo? Desde hace días veo que algo te está molestando, y antes de eso sonreías como niño en una tienda de caramelos ¿Por qué este repentino cambio de humor? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me cuentas?”.

“Es algo complicado de contar Jamie. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada que no pueda manejar” _si…claro_ , piensa Steven mientras trata de convencer a su amigo que está bien y así deje de insistir en que le diga qué coño pasa. ¿Cómo demonios puede explicarle a su mejor amigo que es lo que exactamente está pasando en su vida? ¿Por dónde debería empezar? Lo que le está pasando no es algo usual, no es común escuchar historias de personas siendo abordadas por ángeles, mucho menos enamorándose de uno. “¿Estás seguro Steven?” “Si, en serio. Además has colaborado en que no me quede tiempo de pensar en eso muchas gracias, ahora si tengo que trabajar”. “Bastardo…creo que vas a causar una buena impresión. Más te vale ¿ok? No quiero tener que patear tu trasero” “Ja, claro, eso desearías” “¿Qué? ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo?…” “Cuidado con lo que dices Carragher, podrás ser mi jefe pero eso no impide que más bien seas tú el que salga con trasero pateado” Jamie se ríe, logrando también que Steven se relaje un poco y deje a un lado sus preocupaciones por un momento.

***

Resulta ser que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Steven se siente gratamente satisfecho con lo que está haciendo. Parece que esto de análisis de mercado se ajusta más a sus competencias y realmente lo mantiene ocupado. Steven a pesar de todo, le gustan los retos y esto lo ve así, y nunca dejó ese lado competitivo que lo caracterizó de chico mientras estuvo en el mundo del fútbol. Estaba tan metido en su presentación, haciendo gráficos y colocando números que no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Es primera vez que Steven deja su trabajo bien pasada las 5 de la tarde, y mientras sale del edificio se está colocando su sobretodo protegiéndose del frío que lo recibe cuando pone sus pies en la calle. Y ahí está él, esperándolo, como ha sido usual en el tiempo que llevan conociéndose. Xabi está viéndolo con su siempre amable sonrisa. Sin embargo, Steven puede notar en la mirada del ángel cierta ansiedad o expectativa. “¿Largo día?” Steven se acerca a Xabi y toma su mano, la estrecha por unos fugaces segundos, la suelta y suspira “Muy largo, pero manejable” “Ya veo. Entiendo si quieres irte a tu casa y descansar, podemos vernos en luego” “No quiero que te vayas Xabi, ¿me acompañas?”. Xabi sonríe, su rostro se ilumina y Steven no puede dejar de mirarlo “Está bien, te acompaño” “Espera, no quiero ir a casa todavía, déjame mostrarte algo”.

“¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que era lo que más me gustaba hacer?” Steven y Xabi están en un pequeño campo de fútbol al lado de un colegio. Ya está anocheciendo y la fría brisa hace que la nariz y mejillas del inglés estén rosadas, sus pies maniobrando el balón de fútbol. “Si me acuerdo, nunca respondiste” “Pero seguramente lo sabes ¿Cierto?” “Es lo que más te gusta hacer desde que tienes uso de razón Steven, no es tan difícil deducirlo”. Steven suelta una carcajada y luego se concentra en dominar el balón, hasta llevarlo cerca de la red y lo patea, haciendo el gol y celebrándolo como si hubiese marcado el de oro, al minuto 90 en la final de una copa. “Deberías intentarlo, a ver qué tan bueno puedes ser” “Nah, no creo” “Vamos, inténtalo, te enseño” Y así pasan un rato, Steven intentando que Xabi pueda patear el balón sin mandarlo al otro lado de la ciudad, o de quitárselo mientras el ángel se mueve a velocidades increíbles “Eso es trampa, no puedes usar tus facultades divinas Xabi”, el ángel no ha parado de reír y disfruta el dejar perplejo a Steven mientras hace sus trucos, es tan divertido “No puedes culparme por valerme de mis facultades Steven, si las tengo debo usarlas” “Eres tan pretencioso, algunas veces me pregunto si en realidad eres un ángel, eres más maquiavélico que celestial” “Ja, mira quien lo dice. Quizás deberías sentir algo de culpa, has sido una mala influencia” Xabi está concentrado en el dominio del balón, ejecutando paso a paso las lecciones del inglés, logrando introducir el esférico en la red, haciendo su primer gol. Steven aplaude sonriendo, mientras Xabi corre hacia él y lo abraza. Su olor a brisa y la calidez de su cuerpo hacen que Steven oculte su rostro en el cuello del ángel, tocando su piel con la mejilla, respirando su aroma. Xabi se queda inmóvil, dejando a Steven sentirlo y él imaginándose como sería si también lo pudiera sentir. “Puedo oír lo que piensas…no era mi intención”, Steven lentamente se aparta de Xabi hasta quedar frente a él, viéndolo directamente a los ojos “No era mi intención que llegaras a sentir lo que estas sintiendo…por mí” “¿Solo yo Xabi? ¿Solo yo estoy sintiendo algo?” “Sabes que no puedo…no debo-” Xabi nunca se había sentido tan frustrado en toda su existencia, de hecho todo lo que ha sentido en el tiempo que ha pasado con Steven ha sido una novedad para él y no tiene idea de que debe hacer o decir, no tiene control sobre esta situación.

“He estado lamentando todo esto desde hace días Xabi. Por sentirme de la manera en que me siento cuando estoy contigo, por lo que eres, porque esto es jodidamente loco. Lo menos que pudieras hacer es reconocer que tú también estas tan confundido como yo lo estoy”.

“No me puedes pedir eso, no me pidas eso”.

“Pero igual lo sé…lo sé. Quizás no pueda escuchar lo que piensas pero me dejas tocarte y besarte y puedo ver en tus ojos que lo deseas tanto como yo”. Xabi cierra sus ojos, quiere desaparecer.

“Decirlo no cambiará nada. Reconocerlo solo hace que todo sea más difícil para ambos y lo menos que quiero es causar decepción en ti. Soy lo que soy y nada cambiará eso, por mucho que lo pueda desear, por mucho que quiera estar contigo no sucederá”.

“Es demasiado tarde para que no haya decepción por todo esto Xabi. Pero no me arrepiento de que hayas aparecido”.

“Yo tampoco”. Xabi ve a Steven, sus ojos le dicen más de lo que las palabras pudieran expresar y eso basta para que el inglés lo comprenda. Una fría llovizna empieza a caer y Steven toma a Xabi de su mano. “Vamos, acompáñame a casa”.

***

Pocas cosas han hecho sentir a Steven nervioso en su vida. Por ejemplo, los primeros minutos en  la cancha cuando jugaba, la primera vez que le gustó un chico en su vida (y la conclusión que sacó de ese hecho) y el grupo de hombres con corbatas y canas que lo están viendo en este momento. Steven lleva su mejor traje y mientras espera que el video beam muestre las imágenes de su presentación, sus ojos se posan en Jamie quien de manera No voluntaria está allí con él. “No puedo solo Jamie, tienes que estar allí” “Oh vamos Steven, no necesitas cheerleaders lo harás bien” “No bastardo, no quiero que me animes solo quiero una cara familiar allí. No conozco a ninguno de esos viejos pomposos y no quiero meter la pata. Además, tú me metiste en esto, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es llevar tu trasero a esa sala de reuniones y-” “¡¡Ok, ok, ok, voy!!”…razón suficiente para ahora Jamie este asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo un guiño a su amigo, con eso basta para que Steven pueda sobrellevar las próximas horas.

 

“Por Steven, que ahora es el nuevo Coordinador de Gestión de Mercadeo de la mejor empresa de seguros de Inglaterra” Un buuu generalizado se escucha en la mesa donde están Steven y Jamie con el resto de sus amigos.

“Si Gerrard, ahora si tienes que trabajar”.

“Nunca pensé que fueras tan corporativo Jamie. Apuesto que debes tener tazas, bolígrafos y franelas con el nombre de donde trabajas por toda tu casa”.

“Jodete Pepe. Los bolígrafos son geniales por cierto”.

“¿Tendrás una oficina más grande Steven?”.

“Si, pedí la de Jamie. Va a ser mi asistente ahora”.

“Sueña bastardo”.

“Por cierto Jamie ¿Qué era lo otro que querías decirnos?”.

“Ah sí, voy a ser papá de nuevo. Nicola tiene dos meses de embarazo, nos enteramos hace dos días”. “Oh que bueno, por favor no vayas a empezar tú también como Joe a torturarnos con modelos de biberones y mierdas así”.

“No sean cabrones, no hablo de eso todo el tiempo Glen”.

“¿Me estas jodiendo? El otro día me pidió que lo acompañara a elegir la maldita cuna y estuve tres horas dando vueltas en el departamento de bebés, porque no se decidía si la quería blanca o color madera. En serio, tres horas. Por favor dime que vas a esperar tiempo suficiente para tener otro y así darnos el chance de recuperarnos de esta”.

“Anda a joder al coño”.

“Ok, suficiente con el tema. ¿Billar muchachos? Me siento con suerte esta noche”. Dos horas después, un grupo de hombres muy adultos están profanando de manera airada a un muy risueño Steven.

***

“Jaque”.

“Joder”.

“Lenguaje Xabier”.

“No hagas que te enseñe el dedo Mikel”.

“Eres malo para el ajedrez lo sabes, no sé porque insistes en jugar conmigo”.

“Tarde o temprano tu rey caerá”.

“Llevas una eternidad intentándolo, te queda otra para lograrlo”.

“Algún día”. Xabi tumba su rey por enésima vez en la noche, resignándose a la idea que nunca podrá vencer a su amigo en el ajedrez. El ángel piensa que las estrategias de combate definitivamente no es lo suyo.

“No te rindas”

“Deberíamos intentar con póker algún día”

“Deberíamos. ¿Cómo está tu amigo por cierto?”

“Está bien. Lo ascendieron hoy. Está con sus amigos, teniendo una noche normal. Lo paranormal viene cuando estoy yo presente”.

“Ah, pero él es suficientemente extraño para llevar una relación paranormal en su vida”.

“Supongo”.

“¿Lo quieres, cierto?”.

“Supongo”.

“¿Qué vas a hacer Xabier?”.

“Nada. No hay nada que pueda hacer”.

“Podrías pedírselo”.

“Sabes muy bien que no lo voy a hacer Mikel. No puedo hacerlo”. Mikel siente pesar por su amigo, aun cuando desde un principio sospechó que los motivos de Xabi para acercarse a Steven a su juicio eran egoístas, ver su expresión melancólica, sus ojos tristes, le hacen sentir compasión por su compañero.

“¿Entonces porque sigues viéndolo?”

“Porque añoro el tiempo con él. Y al menos eso lo puedo tener”. Mikel opta por darle otra oportunidad a Xabi de ganarle en ajedrez y cambiar así un poco el aire triste que de pronto los estaba envolviendo.

***

“Estoy feliz por Jamie. No ha podido ser más conveniente la llegada de esa noticia”.

“Yo también. Todos en mi grupo ya son padres, menos yo claro”.

“Y no tienes intenciones de serlo”

“Me encantan los niños, mientras sean responsabilidad de otro”.

“Escalera real Steven”. Xabi muestra sus cartas con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

“¿Otra vez?”

“Tengo un talento natural parece”.

 “Ya has hecho dos seguidas, ¿Cómo coño lo-? Oh, oh bastardo tramposo”

“No puedo creer que hasta ahora te hayas dado cuenta Steven”

“B A S T A R D O”

“Insultarme no va a hacerte lucir menos…ingenuo” Steven tira las cartas a la cara del ángel, haciéndose el indignado.

“Deberíamos ir a un casino. Nos haríamos millonarios contigo en la mesa”.

“Eso…No”.

“No has sido corrompido lo suficiente ángel. Tenemos que trabajar en eso”. Steven bosteza, ha sido un largo día y una larga noche.

“Felicitaciones por cierto. Me parece genial que te den esa oportunidad”

“Mmmm, sí. De hecho creo que me agrada la idea, vamos a ver qué pasa”.

“Te va a ir bien. Tengo fe en que lo harás excelente”

“Ah Xabi, eres mi fanático favorito”. Xabi susurra un _Jodete_ lo cual hace reír al inglés. “Vamos, acompáñame a la cama”.

 

“¿Por qué tienes la piel tibia? No tienes sangre ni corazón, es raro. ¿No se supone que deberías ser frío?”

“No lo sé”. Steven tiene una mano en la mejilla de Xabi, mientras el ángel tiene la suya sobre su pecho. Ambos están acostados, uno frente al otro, mientras Steven logra conciliar el sueño. “Ela decidió hacernos así” “Es una puta genia ella, en serio. No me cansaré de decirlo, creo que hasta me agrada”. Xabi suelta una carcajada, y luego besa la frente del inglés “Anda, trata de dormir”.

 

Xabi ve como el pecho de Steven se mueve rítmicamente mientras duerme pacíficamente. Se ve tan vulnerable y hermoso el hombre que el ángel no puede apartar sus ojos de él. Poco puede importarle la gravedad de su situación en este momento, solo deja reposar su mirada en lo que puede tomar para sí de Steven. Sabe que tarde o temprano debe dejar que Steven haga su vida normal y por eso decidió pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, hasta que sea el momento de apartarse y dejarlo seguir. Así puede pasar horas, escuchando su respiración, los latidos de su corazón. Xabi está tan perdido ante la imagen que está en frente a sus ojos que ignora la presencia de alguien en la habitación. Solo cuando se da cuenta de la fuerza que ahora ronda a su alrededor, Xabi se sienta en la cama, boquiabierto, totalmente sorprendido. Nunca había visto la figura humana de Ela, solo la percibía y escuchaba. Pero allí está con ellos, es ella. Y es absolutamente hermosa. Su piel es blanca, sus ojos grandes y color café, su cabello rizado y largo hasta su cintura. Y sonriente, es preciosa.

“A mí también me agrada él ¿sabes? Tiene un particular sentido del humor. ¿Cómo estas Xabier?” Xabi no puede hablar. No se puede mover, ver a Ela allí es…es…no tiene palabras para describir lo que está sintiendo en este momento. Ela se acerca a la figura dormida de Steven y roza su mejilla con su mano. Y mira a Xabi, le extiende su mano “Vamos Xabier, tenemos que hablar”.

“Tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo que no ponía mis pies en tierra. Estando presente así la ciudad se ve diferente ¿Sabes?” Ela está sentada con Xabi frente al puerto de la ciudad. El sol amenaza con salir mientras los dos seres celestiales están con su mirada en el horizonte. “¿Por qué estás aquí Ela?” “Vine a buscarte ¿no es eso obvio? Has pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, te he extrañado Xabier. Creo que has perdido noción de quien eres, y he venido a jalarte las orejas por eso” Ela sonríe lo cual hace al ángel sentirse un poco avergonzado al respecto. “Lo siento” “No, no tienes por qué disculparte. Siempre has sido el curioso de mi colmena. Siempre obediente y leal, pero aun así te dejaste fascinar por la naturaleza humana. Y ya sabía cómo iba a ser el final de esta historia”. “¿Lo sabes?” “Claro Xabier, no eres el único que se ha dejado encantar por un humano, ha habido otros como tú. La diferencia es que tú siempre sentiste curiosidad por ellos, siempre quisiste saber más sobre sus motivos, sus miedos y eso es nuevo. Era normal que tarde o temprano alguien en particular captara toda tu atención” Ela se levanta del banco y se dirige a la orilla del muelle. Xabi la sigue y se para junto a ella, a su lado. “¿Y qué pasó con los otros?” “Los deje ir, ellos me lo pidieron y no puedo retener a nadie ni nada en contra de su voluntad. Ni siquiera a ustedes” “¿Los dejastes ir? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ela?” “Sabes bien que quiero decir Xabier” “Nunca pensé en pedírtelo” “Lo sé. Sobrepones tu lealtad ante tus propios deseos, siempre ha sido así. Por eso siempre te he tenido presente”.

El sol empieza a asomarse en el horizonte tímidamente, iluminando a trazos la ciudad. “Él te necesita Xabier…al igual que tú a él” Ela toma en sus manos la cara de Xabi y baja su cabeza para posar sus labios en la frente del ángel. “Te voy a extrañar… _Xabi_ ” Xabi _siente_ un cálido roce sobre sus mejillas, y mira fijamente a Ela. La novedad de la sensación del toque en su rostro, el embrace cálido al que Ela lo somete ahora es lo último que recuerda antes de quedarse dormido.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I need no soft lights to enchant me  
> If you'll only grant me the right  
> To hold you ever so tight  
> And to feel in the night the nearness of you” Es un fragmento de la canción "Nearness of you". La versión de Norah Jones es preciosa, pero Ella Fitzgerald es la abeja reina... <3
> 
> Una pregunta...¿la palabra agendar no existe? O.o


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUERIDA!!

_“And I had a dream_   
_About my old school_   
_And she was there all pink and gold and glittering…”_

_Esta es mi vieja escuela…y como ha cambiado. Es más grande ahora. Los niños salen de ella mientras sus padres están esperándolos afuera y sonrientes se lanzan a sus brazos. El deseo de ir a casa se ve en sus rostros y yo estoy sonriendo con ellos, recordando el sentimiento cuando yo era chico. Las memorias de los años que pase aquí vienen a mi mente, los amigos que tuve, los golpes que sufrieron mi cabeza y mi espalda de las tantas veces que me caí jugando en el pequeño parque. Sonrío mientras recuerdo eso. De repente la brisa se torna fría y cierro mi chaqueta para protegerme de ella. Levanto mi vista y la dirijo hacia la calle de enfrente y la veo. Ella me está sonriendo y es hermosa. Su cabello es largo y rizado, sus ojos grandes y color café, su piel blanca y reluciente, parece que brillara. Y me sigue sonriendo, su mirada…es como si ella supiera algo e intenta decírmelo con sus ojos. Y estoy cautivado, por ella. Le sonrío porque es lo único que se me ocurre hacer…y luego él aparece a su lado. Él, un ángel, Xabi. Ella toma su mano y él voltea a verla, ambos sonríen y ella le da un beso en su mejilla. Xabi acaricia su rostro y besa su mano, es como si estuvieran despidiéndose. Y él comienza a caminar hacia mí. Lo veo venir, acercándose cada vez más. Siento los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse mientras él acorta la distancia que nos separa, su mirada sobre la mía. Se detiene justo frente a mí, estamos tan cerca. Llevo mi mano sobre su rostro, la coloco sobre su mejilla solo para sentir su piel y el cierra sus ojos, mientras inhala profundamente. Surge en mí la necesidad de abrazarlo y es lo que hago. Lo tomo en mis brazos y siento los suyos alrededor de mi cintura, su rostro en mi cuello. Veo hacia el frente y ya ella no está, pero de repente escucho una voz…una voz de mujer que me dice “Tú eres su casa ahora. Cuida de él…Steven”. Y así nos quedamos, abrazándonos mientras la fría brisa ronda por doquier, la exhalación de Xabi cálida en mi cuello. Y estoy soñando…estoy soñando._

Steven abre sus ojos. La tímida luz que entra por la ventana ilumina el cuarto a medias, la lluvia coloreando de gris la mañana. Sus ojos se fijan en la hora que aparece en el reloj de la mesa de noche y murmura un “es sábado por dios”… reafirmando lo molesto que es despertarse un sábado a las 6 y 50 de la mañana. Intenta quedarse dormido de nuevo pero las imágenes de un sueño muy extraño están llegando a su mente. Mientras mira hacia la ventana, recuerda la hermosa mujer que le sonreía, a Xabi, y las palabras que esa voz emitió para él. _“Tú eres su casa ahora”._ Steven está tratando de encontrarle sentido al inusual sueño cuando siente que alguien se mueve a su lado. Por un momento siente un ligero pánico, pero recuerda que Xabi estuvo con él hasta que se quedó dormido y piensa que puede ser el ángel que sigue allí acompañándolo. Sería la primera vez ya que las veces anteriores Steven se despertaba y se encontraba solo. Voltea y en efecto, es Xabi que está acostado a su lado, pero… hay algo diferente.  Steven, asombrado, se va levantando despacio hasta quedar sentado, sus ojos fijos en el pecho de Xabi, que se mueve pausadamente mientras respira… _está respirando._ Steven no sale de su asombro al ver a un Xabi, _dormido, respirando_. Se pregunta si es otro sueño lo que está viviendo en este momento, pero está consciente y bastante despierto y bastante… extrañado. Está lidiando internamente en lo que debería hacer, si ¿despertar? a Xabi y saber qué demonios está pasando o salir, dar una vuelta, regresar y verificar si Xabi sigue ahí y asegurarse de que _no… no es una ilusión_. El asunto es que debería estar haciendo algo, pero Steven está congelado en la cama aún sorprendido y algo extasiado ante la imagen que está en frente de sus ojos. Xabi se ve hermoso, más que de costumbre y se ve tan vulnerable. Se ve tan… _humano._ Steven quiere desechar la idea de su cabeza porque Xabi no es humano… no hasta donde él sabe; aunque ahora se ve lo más humano posible. Su mano se mueve y parece que él no tiene control sobre ella porque está dirigiéndose hacia el rostro del ángel durmiente, y muy suavemente, delicadamente, casi que con miedo a despertarlo, Steven acaricia la cálida mejilla de Xabi. Algo familiar hay en esta rara muy rara situación, su piel sigue siendo cálida y suave a su toque. Xabi frunce ligeramente el ceño y mueve su rostro hacia el otro lado. Sus labios están un poco separados y el sonido de su exhalación hace todo más real y Steven está sintiendo muchas cosas a la vez y quiere desesperadamente que Xabi despierte. Poco a poco ve como su urgente deseo está siendo cumplido, cuando Xabi lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos, su vista enfocándose hacia el lado contrario de donde está sentado Steven. Su camisa celeste está abierta y deja ver parte de su pecho y el inglés se ve tentado a colocar su mano allí, y lo hace. Xabi inmediatamente voltea a verlo y se queda estático, como si estuviera en shock; Steven está tratando de leer su rostro en el que se dibuja perplejidad y sorpresa, seguramente sintiéndose así, como también él se siente. La palma de su mano recibe las palpitaciones del corazón de Xabi y ve como su pecho ahora sube y baja de manera acelerada mientras respira agitadamente.

“¿Estás vivo?”… son las palabras que salen de la boca de Steven, mientras Xabi sin apartar la mirada de él lleva su mano hasta su pecho y la coloca encima de la del inglés. “¿Estás vivo Xabi? Estás respirando y siento tu corazón… ¿no estoy soñando? ¿De verdad estas vivo?”. Xabi se levanta hasta quedar sentado y coloca una mano sobre su pecho, como cerciorándose de que hay algo allí dentro que suena, que se mueve. Una sonrisa comienza a imprimirse en su cara y mirando a Steven, con sus ojos brillantes, los más brillantes que el inglés haya podido ver le responde “Estoy vivo Steven, estoy vivo”. Y comienza a reír, se ríe mientras se acerca y lo toma en sus brazos e inhala profundamente, fascinado por la idea de que puede respirar, de que puede sentir el aire llenar sus pulmones, de que puede finalmente sentir el aroma del hombre que ahora lo está abrazando a él, que está riéndose en su cuello… _lo puede sentir_ …su mejilla rozando la suya, sus manos en su cara. “¿Cómo es esto posible?... ¿cómo estás aquí, así?” Steven pregunta, viendo fijamente a Xabi sin soltarlo. Xabi coloca sus manos en ambas muñecas del inglés, y comienza a tocar sus brazos, lo acaricia sintiendo sus vellos, es todo tan nuevo para él. “Ella lo hizo, fue ella. Lo sabía. Sabía que esto era lo que yo quería, siempre lo quise. Pero no podía pedírselo, no podía Steven. Por más que lo quería, no tenía derecho a pedirle algo así. Pero nos vio, a ti y a mí. Nos vio y lo acepto… así como yo lo termine de aceptar cuando te vi por primera vez”. Y Steven no necesita escuchar más, porque él sabe. Él sabe a qué se refiere Xabi, quien no tiene la necesidad de decirlo cuando la expresión de su rostro, su mirada, exponen por completo las razones que guardaba en su mente.

Steven no puede esperar un segundo más y comienza a besar a Xabi. Y no es diferente a como lo fue antes, se siente igual…sus labios suaves, su cálida lengua. La novedad es que Xabi esta vez lo está sintiendo y comienza a responder el beso, experimentando al principio pero luego se acopla al ritmo del inglés. Sus manos reposan en su cuello y ambos están fundidos a través de sus bocas, ninguno queriendo soltar al otro. Solo cuando Steven no tiene más aire en sus pulmones rompe el beso y los dos están sin  aliento. “No puedo creer que ahora seas humano y que puedes ser mío”. Su frente reposa encima de la de Xabi y él le responde “Quizás siempre lo fui”. Steven cree que puede tener razón.

***

Xabi no puede dejar de jugar con el agua que sale del lavabo. Tiene las dos llaves abiertas y una mano está roja por el tiempo que ha pasado bajo el agua caliente y la otra ha perdido casi el color por estar sometida a frías temperaturas mientras su dueño se deja fascinar por el contraste de las sensaciones que está recibiendo. Cuando percibe que el agua está a una temperatura media comienza a lavar su rostro, y se siente tan bien. Steven decidió que el primer desayuno que Xabi debe tomar son sus panquecas (aparte de que sabe que es lo único que puede hacer bien) y está en la cocina, concentrado en hacer la mejor mezcla de panquecas que ha hecho en su vida. Xabi mientras tanto sigue en el baño curioseando el contenido de cada uno de los productos de tocador que Steven posee. Desde su colonia, loción de afeitar, jabón, los olores se confunden y Xabi no puede parar, hasta que comienza a estornudar. Allí decide que es suficiente y termina de lavar sus manos y rostro para unirse a Steven en la cocina. Cuando llega, se sienta en la mesa y el inglés coloca una taza en frente de él “Pruébalo”. Xabi mira algo perplejo a Steven pero igual toma la taza y su contenido está caliente. Comienza a oler y le parece agradable, y trata de tomar un primer sorbo pero en realidad está muy caliente y lo que estaba sintiendo en la ahora roja mano lo comienza a sentir en su lengua, y eso no es agradable. “Está caliente Xabi…” Steven dice con una sonrisa en su cara y Xabi lo mira con algo de molestia “Pudiste haberme dicho” El inglés suelta una carcajada y pregunta “Ahora sabes que es caliente y que es frío ¿no?”

“¿Qué se supone que es esto?”

“Trata de nuevo pero con cuidado”. Xabi vuelve a tomar otro sorbo y ahora si puede “probar” lo que está contenido en la taza. Y sabe cómo huele, es intoxicante. “Acabas de tener la dicha de probar café, así como vas a tener la dicha de probar mis panquecas”.

“¿Qué es eso?” Steven comienza a verter en las panquecas una sustancia viscosa con un color traslúcido.

“Ya verás. Toma” Ahora Xabi tiene en frente un plato con tres panquecas bañadas con la sustancia viscosa y el olor que emana hace que Xabi cierre sus ojos, inhalando profundamente y una rara sensación en su estómago hace que quiera literalmente devorarse lo que está en el plato. Toma un tenedor y un cuchillo y comienza a picar en pedazos su primer desayuno. Cuando lleva a su boca su primer bocado de comida, Steven lo está viendo. No sabe que es, pero demonios le encanta…es…es… “miel…el mejor acompañante de las panquecas”.

“Joder, esto es…”

“¿Delicioso verdad?”

“Supongo”

“Te lo dije, las mejores que probarás”. Y Xabi no tiene intenciones de refutar nada en este momento. Su misión es calmar la extraña sensación en su estómago con esto _delicioso_ que se deshace en su boca.

Xabi está chupándose los dedos que bañó en miel porque necesitaba probar más de esa cosa viscosa. Le encanta. Así como el café… así como Steven que ahora se levanta y se dirige hacia donde está él. Mientras comía el inglés nunca aparto su mirada de Xabi, detallando las expresiones en su rostro cada vez que se llevaba un bocado a la boca o tomaba de la taza. Estaba tan hipnotizado con la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos y ahora está hipnotizado con la idea de que Xabi pueda sentir… otras cosas. Y quizás su mirada le dice algo al ahora ya-no-ángel, que ya no puede leer su mente ni escuchar sus pensamientos, pero que puede deducir las intenciones que está teniendo porque ahora Xabi está a la expectativa, cierta ansiedad se puede ver en sus ojos… quizás su instinto ya activado le da un indicio de lo que está por venir.

Steven toma de la mano a Xabi y le indica que se pare de su asiento, lo cual consigue sin resistencia alguna. Se lleva a la boca los dedos que aún siguen dulces y lame el resto de la miel que quedaba allí, la sensación causando que se agite la respiración de Xabi que sigue cada movimiento que realiza. El inglés comienza a besar su mejilla, bajando por su cuello, dibujando líneas con su lengua, besándolo.

“Hueles igual”

“¿Cómo huelo?” Xabi casi sin aliento, pregunta con voz entrecortada.

“Hueles a la brisa en las mañanas” Steven susurra mientras muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de Xabi quien deja escapar un suave gemido de su boca. “Ven conmigo”…

***

Xabi yace desnudo en la cama, sus ojos cerrados y su boca semiabierta. Está intentando controlar su respiración pero parece casi imposible cuando siente la lengua de Steven recorrer la parte interna de su muslo. Está en el medio de una vorágine de sensaciones que recorren todo su cuerpo y no puede procesar todo en su mente. Hay un corto circuito en su cerebro y no hay razón ni lógica para analizar cada uno de los espasmos al que está siendo sometido cada fibra de su ser. Ahora la lengua de Steven está en un lugar que Xabi jamás en su infinita vida pensó que iba usar alguna vez… ¿y cómo? Después de todo _era_ un ángel… cosa que Steven está dejando muy en claro en estos momentos… _eres tan humano como él… y se supone que esto es lo que debes sentir cuando estas de manera íntima con alguien_ , _como te vistes en sus sueños._

Xabi arquea su espalda y echa su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Steven lo toma por completo en su boca sorprendiéndolo totalmente. Y esta dulce y oh… placentera tortura que Steven está infringiendo en su cuerpo lo está llevando a niveles que se escapan de su control. Una mano toma las sábanas y la otra el cabello de Steven, la sensación en sus pies es muy extraña y tiene que apoyarlos en la cama para sentir que no se va a caer. Y algo que se está tornando difícil de soportar comienza a desarrollarse en donde Steven ha estado concentrado durante los últimos minutos y ahora no es su boca si no su mano la que está torturándolo divinamente, su boca está devorándose la suya, paseándose por su cuello mientras su mano se mueve frenéticamente y Xabi no puede más, tiene que entregarse, rendirse y oh…oh…su respiración no tiene ritmo, siente una calidez por todo su cuerpo y algo dentro de él parece explotar y cierra sus ojos tratando de concentrarse en lo que está sintiendo. La mano de Steven ya se mueve a un ritmo más suave hasta que se detiene mientras Xabi siente algo cálido que recorre su abdomen y cae a las sábanas. Los ojos azules del inglés se posan sobre los suyos que apenas puede mantener abiertos, mientras se rinde a la plenitud que invade su existencia.

Xabi siente a Steven moverse pero aún mantiene sus ojos cerrados. Los párpados se hacen pesados y le cuesta abrir sus ojos, pero luego Steven está de regreso y está besándolo, lenta y profundamente, su lengua recorriendo cada espacio de su boca. El inglés se sienta entre sus piernas y le pide que abra sus ojos, que lo vea, a lo cual accede. “¿Confías en mí?” Steven pregunta y el asiente con su cabeza. Steven se inclina hacia adelante, su cuerpo encima del suyo y susurra en su oído “Esto puede que te duela un poco pero luego se va a sentir bien, lo prometo”

Xabi frunce el ceño, “No sabré si duele o no”. Steven sonríe dulcemente, lo besa y le susurra en el oído “No dejes de verme Xabi… sientas lo que sientas no dejes de verme” y luego Xabi comienza a sentir algo frío en otra parte de su cuerpo que jamás imagino que iba a usar… y algo que intenta entrar pero consigue resistencia. No es nada agradable lo que está pasando en estos momentos pero luego de que Steven, después de un pequeño rato que para Xabi parece eterno, logra con sus dedos tocar algo muy dentro de él, involuntariamente Xabi se mueve queriendo sentir eso de nuevo. Steven muy consciente de lo que está logrando vuelve a tocar ese punto y Xabi comienza a tomar las sábanas con sus manos, lleva sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del inglés y se mueve hacia los dedos queriendo esa sensación otra vez en su cuerpo. Entre besos, Xabi comienza a gemir, los dedos de Steven no cesan en su nueva y divina tortura, y de repente ya no son los dedos que están dentro de Xabi, es Steven el que ahora está empujando tan pero tan suavemente y Xabi aprieta fuertemente la cintura de Steven con sus piernas, así como se sujeta fuertemente de su cuello, Steven acaricia los lados de sus piernas y caderas mientras lo penetra hasta que siente que está dentro él. Comienza a mover sus caderas a un ritmo suave, pero cada vez penetrando a Xabi profundamente. Xabi comienza a relajarse, acostumbrándose a la nueva sensación, pasado el doloroso momento. No despega sus ojos de Steven así como el inglés tampoco de él, sus manos agarrando sus muñecas. Poco a poco, Steven acelera el ritmo y ya Xabi siente el roce en ese punto. Comienza a moverse al ritmo del inglés y este lo toma de nuevo en su mano incrementando ahora lo que es una mezcla de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Esto es más intenso que lo anterior, la idea de sentir a Steven dentro de él lo embriaga, su olor, el sabor de su boca, todo está inundando sus sentidos. Steven lo está besando, muerde su labio inferior, su cuello y comienza a susurrar en su oído “Déjame decirte lo que estas sintiendo ahora Xabi”, Xabi cierra sus ojos, sus manos en la espalda del inglés, “Te estoy haciendo mío, eso es lo que estás sintiendo. Eres mío Xabi”.

Las palabras hacen llegar de nuevo a Xabi y no mucho después Steven está gimiendo de placer en su boca mientras sus movimientos se hacen más suaves, hasta que cesan y Xabi siente todo su peso sobre él. Mientras consigue llevar su respiración a niveles normales, sus dedos acarician el cabello de Steven y sus piernas se entrelazan. La lluvia comienza a caer fuertemente y bajo su sonido los dos se quedan dormidos, abrazados.

**~** **.** **~** **.**

_Epílogo_

Steven está observando desde la orilla de la playa a Xabi aprendiendo a pescar como los residentes de esta hermosa isla. Están a 10 horas de vuelo lejos de casa y a Steven le pareció exagerado que para ir a una playa hayan tenido que cruzar el atlántico, pero Xabi insistió en que valdría la pena y claro, para él es fácil decirlo. El no pasó las 10 horas despierto, escuchando a su compañero de vuelo roncar en su hombro, y luego tratar de mantener la compostura  en el vuelo chárter que tuvieron que tomar para finalmente llegar a la jodida isla. Pero una vez que llegaron, Steven de inmediato se enamoró del lugar. Las playas que él conoce son del lado frío del océano, pero el Mar Caribe ofrece un paraíso de arenas blancas y agua cálida. Y en particular este sitio es… ¡y el sol! Nunca ves sol como este en Liverpool.

Después de casi cuatro meses que Steven y Xabi llevan juntos, el inglés decidió que era momento de tomarse unos días de descanso, salir de la rutina. Ha sido toda una experiencia para él compartir su vida con alguien; y el aprendizaje ha sido para ambos. Xabi acostumbrándose a ser terrenal y Steven aceptando la idea de que tiene una _pareja._ Llegó a su vida de manera inusual, pero no se queja. Al contrario, Steven agradece cada vez que puede en silencio a la simpática fémina etérea que hizo posible que Xabi esté con él. Al menos así asegura Xabi. Y una de las cosas que Steven ha aprendido en todo este tiempo es no llevarle la contraria a la biblioteca andante que tiene en su casa porque _claro, lo sabe todo el bastardo._ No fue fácil, dado a lo testarudo que el inglés puede ser, aunque de vez en cuando causa cierto placer sacar de sus casillas a Xabi, es entretenido ver al siempre apacible hombre vociferar improperios y mover sus manos frenéticamente en el aire. Y es más entretenido y mucho más placentero hacer las paces con un molesto Xabi bajo las sábanas (o sobre ellas).

Steven ve a Xabi correr hacia él, el hijo de unos de los pescadores a su lado y los dos emocionados le muestran al inglés lo que parece será la cena de esta tarde. Por un momento Steven ve a dos exaltados niños, orgullosos de su hazaña y no puede evitar sonreír con ellos. Steven no puede evitar sonreír todo el tiempo cuando ve a Xabi sorprenderse cada vez que aprende o experimenta algo nuevo. Lo hace feliz. Steven siente que tiene 15 años de nuevo, cuando el motivo de su felicidad era una pelota en sus pies; hoy…el motivo de su permanente sonrisa lo despierta a mitad de la noche con sus dedos acariciando su cabello cuando quiere sentirlo dentro de él; o cuando lo ve al llegar de su trabajo, sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro; o cuando le hace panquecas…los detalles que llenan su vida junto a Xabi, son ahora el motivo de sus días felices. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ha culminado...  
>  ahora voy a rodar de un lado a otro en mi cama...jajajaja  
> Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer estas líneas, mil gracias a las que siempre comentaron y gracias especiales a los que dejaron kudos...fue super divertido y gratificante escribir esta pequeña locura. Espero la hayan disfrutado así como disfrute escribirla, y...quien sabe, puede ser que venga de nuevo por estos lares luego y les deje otra nueva locura...
> 
> la isla que inspiro el final de la historia  
> http://www.posadalosroques.net/galleria/losroques/01.jpg  
> http://cdn.lapatilla.com/imagenes.lapatilla/site/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/los_roques2.jpg  
> http://www.costadevenezuela.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/Los-Roques.jpg
> 
> es hermosa...<3 fav place in the world!!
> 
> “And I had a dream  
> About my old school  
> And she was there all pink and gold and glittering…” Only if for a night...de Flo (no me pregunten porque pero de ahí vino la inspiración)


End file.
